Love you when I'm drunk
by Katielone
Summary: Una noche de copas, una noche loca. Cuando Damon y Elena despiertan se dan cuenta que el sexo estuvo bueno... pero no con quien lo querían! Él al lado de la rubia Caroline, y ella con el encantador Stefan. La lógica les decía que había que cortar el asunto de raíz con la sinceridad de las palabras "sólo te amé porque estaba ebrio/a" pero las cosas no salen como uno quiere a veces.
1. Capítulo 1

**Holi boli! Este fic lo llevo escribiendo hace millones de años cada que puedo, así que a ver si gusta =)**

**Capítulo 1**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y bueno fuera que sintiera sólo un mareo, sino que también sentía toda la boca y la garganta seca, moría de sed... ah! y ahí no acababa la cosa, apenas tuvo algo de conciencia de que estaba viva las nauseas empezaron a matarla. Está bien, no había que ser exageradas, llevaba apenas 5 minutos de "semiconciencia" pero hubiese no querido despertar nunca si la iba a esperar esa resaca maldita a arruinarle la vida. Lo único bueno de todo el asunto es que estaba bien acomodada en una suave cama, envuelta en una manta confortante, su cabeza descansando en una cómoda almohada y... eso era un brazo? Ok, un brazo rodeándola.

Segundo parte de su despertar, ahora sentía el calor de otra persona junto a ella, su pecho para ser exactos. Bien, hora de aclarar su mente. Qué hizo anoche? Fiesta, bebida, mucha bebida... y sexo. Eso si se acuerda bien, estuvo genial. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Recordaba haberse puesto muy loca y de pronto a la cacería. Había un chico... recordó que conocía a ese chico pero quizá había sido demasiada bebida pues en ese momento no recordaba la identidad del personaje. Un beso, más besos, palabras bonitas... zaz! a la cama. También recordaba que se puso muy caliente, le dieron unas ganas de comerse al primero que pasara y así acabó la cosa. Elena pensó que no se arrepentía, la sesión de sexo salvaje estuvo buena, para que negarlo.

"Aguarda... fue salvaje? De verdad estuvo buena?", se cuestionó mientras sentía la respiración del individuo de momento anónimo en su cuello. La verdad es que no recordaba bien lo que pasó, sólo algunos pedazos y esto es... recordaba haber dicho lo bueno que estuvo y nada, el tipo bien pudo habérsela violado porque seguro cayó dormida como un tronco con tanto alcohol en la sangre. "Al demonio, si estuvo bueno", se dijo y volvió a sonreír. Estuvo bueno y al menos eso quiso creer. Fin del asunto. Ahora llegaba la tercera parte y quizá la parte emmmm... cómo decirlo? Grave? Nada, no era tan grave. Era lo justo, ella estaba en su derecho de hacer lo que hizo... estaba bien! Si todos los hombres pueden cogerse a la chica que quieran por una noche y echarla al día siguiente sin remordimientos por qué ella no podía ser igual? Liberación femenina! Que a ella no la jodan, que todo Mystic Falls sepa que ella era Elena Gilbert, una chica de mundo que se podía comer a quien le de la gana sin comprometer sus sentimientos, una chica libre que no le importa nada!

Ok, eso tampoco era verdad, eso era lo que había querido demostrar. Demostrar a quién? "Calla! no! no lo pienses... no lo digas!", se dijo alarmada y sacudió la cabeza (cosa que incrementó más su dolor y mareo) para apartar sus pensamientos "no digas nada compañera! resiste! no lo pienses... no!". Un fuerte cólico le retorció el estómago, necesitaba ir al baño...pero en un rato antes que... "No! ya Elena dilo de una vez... dilo!". Está bien, hora de admitir que se había puesto así de alcohólica, liberal y perraca porque quiso demostrar a ese miserable de Damon Salvatore que no era una mocosa tarada inocente sino toda una mujer capaz de satisfacerlo. Y por qué demonios tomarse la molestia con ese pesado que no paraba de hacer "bullying"? Pues porque le gustaba, se moría por él, se le caía todo, se desmayaba por él. Por supuesto, ese fue un pensamiento que había negado rotundamente y que sólo había aceptado en su interior estando ebria. Un pensamiento que jamás aceptaría y mucho menos con él.

Recapitulando hasta donde alcanzaba su memoria y podía retroceder en el tiempo antes de embriagarse, recordaba haber estado bebiendo inocentemente hasta que Damon apareció en la fiesta. La sacó a bailar, ella se hizo la ofendida no quiso que ni la tocara (cuando en el fondo quería que la tocara de más), fingió irritación y él sólo empezó a molestar más y más... como le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas! Al fin accedió a bailar con él, se hizo la distante... ah! maldita sea, no entendía porque siempre tenía que hacerse la difícil con él. Después se emocionó y bebió más... ahí empezó la desgracia. La siguiente parte aún era un poco borrosa. Discutieron de algo, eso si se acuerda. Detalles de la conversación? Se mandaron al carajo. Él le dijo que "no quería pasar la noche intentando acercarse a la chica más aburrida y estresante del pueblo", otra cosa como "buscaría diversión en una chica de verdad" o cosas así. La verdad es que tampoco se acordaba bien y no podía estar segura si pasó eso. Ella también le dijo cosas feas como que era un patán miserable que no servía para nada y otros insultos por el estilo.

Después le dio la locura, cuando Damon se fue (y gracias a la bebida) le entraron ganas de llorar porque ella hubiera querido pasar el resto de la noche a su lado, quizá no en la cama, eso no importaba. Quería estar con él, eso era. Y después se las dio de ebria ofendida y empezó a beber como una desgraciada, a convertirse en el alma de la fiesta, a bailar con todo el mundo... y finalmente se fue a la cama con alguien. Listo, ahora que Damon se atreva a decir que no era una chica de verdad... claro que lo era! Ella era capaz de hacer muchas cosas como esas y más! Podía ser como las otras chicas con las que Damon sale. Como sea, había cometido la locura de su vida pero ya estaba hecho, no estaba para hacerse la arrepentida porque quedaría como "la chica ebria que se alocó" y no como "la chica genial que hizo de las suyas".

Nauseas otra vez. Tenía que irse al baño pero ya. Apartó despacio el brazo de su acompañante y salió de la cama. Le ardían los ojos, le zumbaban los oídos... una desgracia total! La cabeza le iba a estallar y todo lo bebido estaba a punto de ser evacuando. A correr al baño... pero primero! Un vistazo al tipo con quien lo hizo, algo rápido. Y para que demonios lo hizo! Abrió la boca sorprendida... no puede ser! Por qué? Por qué? POR QUÉ? por qué de todos los hombres del planeta lo había hecho con el hermano de Damon! Con Stefan...! Era el apocalipsis!

Se sintió desesperada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, las nauseas incrementaron... cómo pudo hacerlo? Cómo? Qué tenía en la cabeza! por qué nadie la detuvo? Mierda, mierda, mierda! Lo hizo con Stefan! No es que Stefan no estuviera lindo, no fuera encantador y todo eso... es que había algo en él que no le cuajaba del todo, era como que demasiado perfecto para ser cierto. Le caía bien y todo, un gran chico... y se había dado cuenta que él se sentía atraído por ella y siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para acercarse. No le desagradaba, pero estaba ese asunto de "no puede ser real" que la alejaba y le hizo tomar distancia, dejarle claro de alguna manera que sólo lo quería como amigo. Por supuesto, no podía acercarse a él ni darle alas pues en quien en verdad estaba interesada era en Damon (eso acababa de aceptarlo), sería injusto. Y claro! ahora no sólo le había dado alas para volar! le había dado un maldito cohete para irse al espacio! De todas las cagadas que Elena Gilbert hizo en su vida sin dudas esa era la peor.

Buscó por el suelo su ropa interior, claro que quería vomitar pero primero quería vestirse y largarse y no volver al lado de Stefan por el amor a la vida! Cómo pudo ser capaz de hacerlo! Encontró su ropa interior, se la puso a la loca, encontró el vestido, se vistió a medias, tomó sus zapatos e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y casi extraterrestre para salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido, sin caerse, sin vomitar y no morir entre desgracias. Abrió la puerta y sin querer miró a la cama donde Stefan descansaba. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo, cómo le hacía algo así? El sexo para ella no había significado nada, fue un momento de locura. Pero seguro que para él había sido distinto, seguro que había creído que ese era el gran paso que había estado esperando para quedarse con ella. Suspiró, cielo santo... qué iba a hacer cuando el despertara? Le debía una explicación, no quería romperle el corazón. Cerró la puerta despacio, tenía que encontrar un baño ya!

Intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación de al lado pero estaba con seguro. Intentó con otra, nada. Iba a arruinar el tapete con su vomito si no encontraba algo... al fin! La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, la abrió rápidamente y la impresión la mató por un par de segundos cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando ya había entrado a la mitad de la habitación y se chocó con un jarrón que hizo tremendo estruendo al caer al piso y...despertó a los dos amantes! Se le cayeron los zapatos al piso, no podía más. Él fue el primero en incorporarse, la rubia apenas levantó la cabeza del pecho de Damon con pesadez. Damon y Caroline! Eran Damon y Caroline! Ellos lo habían hecho a dos habitaciones de donde ella estuvo! Ya no pudo más, ese era el colapso, el fin de los tiempos, el armagedon. Damon abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Quizá ese hubiera sido el momento para recriminarle o quizá el momento de decirle que no importaba porque de todas maneras se había tirado a su hermano, que él podía estar con la rubia más popular del condado y a ella le llegaba altamente. Pero lo que Elena hizo fue salir corriendo de la habitación, bajar las escaleras de la mansión Mikaelson con las manos en la boca para contener la avalancha inevitable, caer de rodillas al llegar al primer piso y soltar escandalosamente todo lo bebido en esa noche de locura y diversión por el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga Rebekah.

Y mientras tanto, aún recostado en la cama pero bien despierto al fin, Damon Salvatore sólo tenía una palabra en mente. "Mierda". Si, "mierda" pensó cuando vio a Elena aparecer hecha una desgracia en la puerta de la habitación y luego salir corriendo. "Mierda" también pensó cuando miró a un lado y vio a Caroline. Hizo un gesto de disgusto y apartó las sábanas a un lado con pesadez. "Cómo pude?", pensó irritado. Claro que había estado con un apetito sexual insaciable la noche anterior pero... con Caroline? No era su tipo! Claro, nada le quitaba a Caroline lo buena que estaba, y si que se sabía mover en la cama a pesar de ser tan joven, fue increíble y todo pero... no debió! Era consciente de que atrajo a muchas chicas del pueblo desde que llegó, pero Caroline parecía estar yendo más allá en ese asunto del "gusto", como que se lo estaba tomando en serio. Como sea, no podía estar ahí, no era del tipo que se quedaba a dormir al lado de la amante ocasional, sólo lo hizo porque estaba completamente ebrio y necesitaba desahogarse. Ahora bien, podía quedarse a esperar que despierte para poner las cartas sobre la mesa antes que la chica se haga ilusiones... o podía largarse a ver que pasó con Elena que por lo que se oía estaba vomitando como si no hubiera mañana.

Alto ahí. La chica esta lo había rechazado rotundamente la noche anterior y encima iba a salir detrás de ella? Que se joda! Él no estaba para esas tonterías. Aún así sentía que era inevitable preocuparse. Elena Gilbert había llamado su atención desde que la vio esa vez en el Grill de una forma bastante "peculiar", por así decirlo. Desde entonces y por razones desconocidas no lograba sacarla de su cabeza aunque la chica resultó ser bastante difícil después de todo, y como que no lo tenía en buena estima. Algo le decía que ella también gustaba de él, es más estaba casi seguro de eso, pero Elena no había hecho otra cosa que fingir indiferencia ante sus acercamientos y eso hasta resultaba irritante. Una cosa era indiferencia real, otra una niña tonta asustada de sus sentimientos y que fingía que no le gustaba. Así que unas copas de más terminaron haciendo que se lo diga en la cara a ver si así se deja de tonterías. No le resultó, ella se puso a decirle unas cosas que sólo lo molestaron más y nada... en medio del alcohol y en busca de la diversión terminó con Caroline

Fue un error claro, pero un error que disfrutó mucho. Si no tuviera la certeza de que la chica se iba a hacer ilusiones todo sería perfecto, así nadie lo molestaría con estúpidos rollos sentimentales. No estuvo lo suficientemente sobrio para buscar una chica que ande igual que él, dispuesta a tener sexo sin complicaciones... pero no! tuvo que cagarla así. En realidad no es que le importara mucho lo que pasara por la mente de Caroline, era sólo el hecho de que no quería tener que aguantarla después detrás de él, buscándolo a cada momento y menos aún que le haga alguna escenita. La mujer esta tenía que entender que el sexo no significa amor y que así funciona el mundo de Damon Salvatore. Caroline al fin se incorporó, se había dado cuenta del jarrón roto por Elena y recién se dignaba a abrir los ojos. Lo miró y le sonrió, ahora qué hacer exactamente? Dejarse de tonterías por ejemplo, era una chica más y actuaría sin complicaciones.

- Hola - le dijo ella con esa sonrisa imborrable mientras recorría su desnudez de pies a cabeza - no quieres volver a la cama?

- No, es más. Ya me iba.

- Sin despedirte?

- Nos íbamos a saludar después de todas maneras - dijo él y se dirigió al closet a ver si encontraba una toalla - duerme si quieres, tomo una ducha y me voy.

- Quieres que vaya contigo a la ducha? - le preguntó provocativamente. Idea tentadora que tenía que rechazar para no cagarla más.

- No, es algo rápido. Tengo cosas que hacer - la sonrisa de Caroline se desvaneció poco a poco, ahora lo miraba un poco más seria.

- Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir después de lo que pasó entre nosotros?

- No, hay algo más. Estaba ebrio, el sexo estuvo bueno, gracias por todo y me voy. Adiós -punto. Eso era cortar el asunto de raíz, duro es cierto… pero contundente. Y algo le decía que Caroline no entendió bien el mensaje. Escuchó ruido en la planta baja... estaban socorriendo a Elena acaso? En fin, la fiesta había estado buena para todos. Quizá luego no querría enterarse que tan buena estuvo para otros.


	2. Capítulo 2:

Hola! Debido al escaso tiempo de mi vida XD he de definir como día de publicación de este fic todos los días lunes! :D

UNA COSA! Por apurada XD me olvidé de mencionar que el nombre del fic "Love you when i'm drunk" está inspirado en una canción del amor de mi vida musical, Mika 333 y todos los capis tienen como tema una canción Mikera 3

Y en este cap el tema es BY THE TIME: /W-qzhfc_F1k

Ahora otra breve aclaración. El fic es básicamente DELENA pero hay cosillas Steroline (amistad) y Daroline! :D

…

**Capítulo 2**

- No entiendo como pudiste hacerlo.

- Qué cosa? Vomitar en tu alfombra persa?

- No, hacerlo con Stefan - silencio. Apenas si acababa de recuperarse del tremendo golpe que se había dado al caerse por las escaleras y luego ponerse a echar todo lo acumulado a la alfombra. Elena creyó que no iba a poder más con su vida, que iban a tener que llevarla de emergencia o algo, pero felizmente apareció Rebekah (quien sabe en que momento) y antes de que hiciera más desastre se la llevó al baño, le dio agua, le dio algo para el mareo, la ayudó a limpiarse y ya, Elena socorrida. Le seguía doliendo todo, especialmente la cabeza, no sólo por la resaca sino por el recuerdo de lo que vio. Stefan en la cama... y Damon junto con Caroline al otro lado... no! Sentía iba a estallar de sólo recordarlo y hasta le volvían las nauseas.

- Para empezar tú como lo sabes?

- Por favor, todo el universo los vio - Elena agradecía estar recostada de espaldas a Rebekah para que no vea como se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Entonces no conforme con haberse acostado con Stefan todo el mundo lo sabía.

- Y dónde estabas tú? Se supone que tu deber de amiga es detenerme en esos casos extremos!

- Yo estaba ocupada en otro "caso extremo", pero al menos el mío fue más discreto. Me enteré hace poco cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Además creo que ya tuve suficiente deber de amiga con sacarte entre vómitos de la sala con la alfombra arruinada. Elijah me va a matar.

- Y eso qué? Klaus comprará otra, casual - Rebekah se rió. Ambas estaban recostadas en la cama de la rubia amiga dándose la espalda, no porque estuvieran peleadas ni nada, sino porque así sentían que tenían su propio "espacio".

- Si Elena, toda la vida lo mismo - exacto, siempre lo mismo. Era como si los hermanos mayores de Rebekah se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para engreír y regañar. Klaus engreía a Rebekah y vivía regañando a Kol, mientras que Elijah era al revés. Así que la llamada de atención por la fiesta - orgia - extrema con alfombras arruinadas incluida le iba a tocar de parte de Elijah. Igual eso tampoco importaba mucho, ambos estaban de viaje de "negocios" - ya Elena, no me cambies de tema. Cómo pudiste hacerlo con Stefan? Y qué hay de Damon? - Elena se mordió la lengua para no gritar y para no evidenciar que se había puesto nerviosa al escuchar ese nombre.

- Qué hay de que?

- No te hagas. Qué le vas a decir ahora?

- Nada, además por qué tendría que preocuparme por Damon? Como si me importara...

- Por favor Elena! Qué vas a hacer cuando se entere?

- Nada Bekah, no molestes. No me interesa lo que piense Damon.

- Ya... - dijo en tono totalmente irónico. Es que había llegado al punto en que ya todos creían que le gustaba Damon? (No creían, eran verdad! Pero no lo iba a admitir tan fácil... no por ahora!)

- Que no me importa Bekah! además a él ni le intereso... no ves lo que hizo con Caroline?

- Hacer qué?

- No hagas como si no supieras lo que pasa bajo tu propio techo. La habitación al final del pasillo. Damon y Caroline. Ya te imaginas.

- En serio? - Rebekah se sentó y la miró sorprendida, Elena también se incorporó - tú los viste? - asintió. Y tenía que aparentar que no le interesaba - cómo te sientes?

- Sentirme de qué? Bekah no molestes! No es como si las acciones de Damon me afectaran, el tipo ni me interesa! - Rebekah la miró en silencio y puso una mano suavemente en uno de sus hombros.

- No te preocupes, él estaba tan ebrio como tú. Creo que ya están a mano - dijo en tono comprensivo, como si la estuviera consolando.

- Ya basta con eso! - Elena la apartó y volvió a la cama, se recostó dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos - hablan como si en serio nos gustáramos!

- Sueño con el día en que lo admitas, ese día lloraré - dijo jocosa y también volvió a recostarse - ahora a dormir zorrita, tenemos que recuperarnos de esta noche extrema.

- Bekah, no me llames zorrita.

- Es de cariño, no te ofendas - rieron por lo bajo las dos. Después de un momento de silencio la voz de Rebekah la volvió a sorprender - Elena, no vayas a entrar al Facebook. Y es en serio.

- Bueno... - y Elena hasta sintió miedo de lo que acababa de decir. Si Rebekah se enteró de su aventura con Stefan por puro chisme no quería ni imaginar lo que había en Facebook.

Suspiró, ahora a intentar dormir. Después de su colapso en la alfombra no había querido pensar en lo que vio. Damon y Caroline. No tenía ni derecho a ofenderse después de lo que ella había hecho con Stefan, pero no por eso era menos doloroso. Porque si le había dolido. No quería admitirlo, ni pensarlo siquiera, pero era la verdad. Lo peor era sentirse en falta ella también, en realidad ella si que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Al menos Caroline era casi una desconocida para ella, en cambio Stefan era el hermano, la cosa cambiaba ahí radicalmente. Damon se iba a enterar de todas maneras y aunque le había dicho a Rebekah que no le importaba lo cierto era que moría de vergüenza de lo que él iba a pensar. No iba a querer ni hablarle seguro, eso era lo más probable. Ella tampoco le hablaría si se enteraba que se tiró a la hermana que no tenía, aunque podía catalogar a Bekah como su "casi hermana", así que si Damon hubiera hecho algo como es lo odiaría por toda la eternidad. "Me odiará hasta el fin de los tiempos", pensó con amargura. De su mente ya se había alejado la idea de que le iba a decir a Stefan, ahora sólo pensaba en que iba a pasar con Damon. Una parte de ella se prohibía rotundamente pensar en él, otra parte sentía que se estaba desarmando por dentro, como si algo en ella se hubiera roto al momento en que descubrió que durmió con Stefan y otra se hubiera destrozado al ver a Damon con Caroline. Había sido un poco extraño, se suponía que ella no quería nada con él, que era el insoportable y no quería ni verlo. Pero ahí estaba, lamentándose por lo que acababa de hacer y lo que vio.

"Idiota, todos los hombres son iguales. Seguro que él ni le afecta y tú como una tonta preocupándote", pensó intentando consolarse. Por qué para los hombres tenía que ser diferente? Lo hacen con una chica una noche y nada más, son geniales. Una chica lo hace y se convierte automáticamente en la zorra. Injusticia. Pero que se iba a hacer, Elena sabía perfectamente que vivía en un mundo injusto y que tenía que aguantarse todo para sobrevivir. Ser fuerte y sobrevivir, eso era lo que había hecho toda su vida y lo que seguiría haciendo. "Todo va a estar bien Elena, al final siempre sobrevives a todo con la frente en alto", se dijo y de alguna forma se sintió más tranquila. Aunque no tenía ni idea de como enfrentarse a una situación así, odiaba sentir que le debía explicaciones a Damon. Ese Damon... por qué tuvo que conocerlo? Desde que apareció en su vida no hacía otra cosa que confundirla, molestarla, ponerla incómoda y complicarle la existencia. Y aún así ella seguía sintiendo que le debía una explicación contundente que lo deje tranquilo si es que se podía. Rebekah ya se había quedado dormida y ella creía que no iba a lograrlo nunca. Apretó los ojos esperando que el sueño la invada pero no lograba apartar a Damon de su cabeza por más que lo intentara. Casi sin querer su mente evocó aquel momento cuando se conocieron en el Grill. Un momento que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, no podría olvidar nunca y no precisamente por lo especial, sino por lo vergonzoso.

(Un mes antes)

_Una banda tocaba en el Mystic Grill. No era la gran cosa, apenas uno podía entretenerse y corear un par de covers que estaban haciendo. Como sea, el Grill tenía un considerable número de gente y tenían que levantar la voz para que se puedan escuchar sus conversaciones. Igual el barullo de las personas, la banda y el ruido en general podía dar un buen dolor de cabeza. Más o menos así se sentía Elena. Acababa de llegar a Mystic Falls por las vacaciones de verano del internado junto con Rebekah, Kol estaba de vacaciones de la universidad. Siempre había evitado volver a su pueblo, no era un lugar que le trajera recuerdos agradables por eso cada vez que salía de vacaciones prefería irse con la familia de Denver que ir a Mystic Falls. Pero esta vez se había dejado llevar por los Mikaelson quienes prometieron que sería un verano de diversión en el pueblo. Así que ahí estaban los tres, volviendo a socializar con los chicos que habían conocido en la infancia antes de irse al internado y poniéndose al día de las novedades. Y Elena había tomado mucho jugo, por lo tanto le urgía ir al baño. Se excusó y se fue corriendo para allá._

_Pero como nada en la vida es perfecto y como debió sospechar había una enorme fila de chicas esperando su turno para ir al baño. Estuvo cerca de diez minutos y nada, apenas si avanzaba la dichosa fila. Era como si esas chicas creyeran que estaban en su casa porque se demoraban de una manera que le daban ganas de empujarlas a todas y meterse al baño de una buena vez. No podía más, lo peor es que no conocía a nadie como para decirle que por favor la deje pasar porque su vejiga iba a explotar. Y mientras tanto veía de reojo como en el baño de hombres salían y entraban de lo más relajados, no demoraban nada y no entraba mucha gente. Malditos sean los hombres y su rapidez para ir al baño, las mujeres siempre estaban condenadas a aguantarse hasta el desmayo. Ya no aguantaba, en cualquier momento iba a morir. Nadie entraba al baño de los hombres hace rato así que era momento de atreverse. Al demonio, si no lo hacía iba a morir ahí mismo. Respiró hondo y aprovechando que todas estaban de espaldas caminó con rapidez y discreción hasta meterse al baño de los hombres. _

_Su primer pensamiento fue "bien! no hay nadie acá... estoy a salvo!". Por supuesto que no, no había visto todo. Ahí, en la esquina del baño, había un tipo que se giró naturalmente como si no hubiera notado la intromisión Y tenía el cierre del pantalón abierto, la correa desatada... y quizá si hubiera entrada dos segundos antes le hubiera visto "todo". Ahogó un grito y retrocedió. El tipo la miró de pies a cabeza sin expresión por un segundo y luego sus miradas se cruzaron. Cuando se perdió en esos bellos ojos azules sintió como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera por completo y de pronto hasta sus piernas empezaron a temblar, su corazón latió con rapidez y sus mejillas se tiñeron automáticamente de rojo. Y entonces él sonrió. Pero una sonrisa que la dejó desconcertada y la puso nerviosa. Era una sonrisa burlona? O una llena de picardía? "Por dios Elena! mira en que situación estas!", se dijo alarmada pero aún así no se atrevió a apartar la mirada de él. "Por todos los cielos, este hombre es perfecto", se dijo por un instante. Su corazón seguía latiendo alocado y no sabía ni que esperar de esa situación. Sin perderla de vista el tipo se subió el cierre del pantalón y se abrochó el cinturón nuevamente. Elena tragó saliva... esa era la parte de las explicaciones? _

_- Puerta equivocada, señorita - dijo con voz suave, seductora. Ella intentó controlar sus nervios, tenía que parecer firme y segura._

_- El baño de mujeres está lleno - contestó con voz temblorosa. Ok, no consiguió aparentar seguridad ni nada. _

_- Entonces adelante - él abrió la puerta del único baño que había pues lo demás eran sólo urinarios. Ella se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer, quizá lo mejor era darse la mediavuela e irse de una vez - y bien? - insistió él y casi sin querer comenzó a caminar hacia allá. Él seguía sonriendo de esa manera que sólo hacía que se ponga más nerviosa. Pasó a su lado, estaba muy cerca de él. Podía hasta sentir su perfume tan masculino, le daban deseos de aproximarse más a él y sentirlo un poco más... sacudió discretamente su cabeza, tenía que controlarse! Se metió al baño con rapidez, eso debía de ser lo más veloz posible. Por un instante hasta se le olvidó que estaba con la vejiga explotando, pero cuando cerró la puerta y se sentó en el inodoro al fin pudo respirar en paz. El baño era un asco, pero al demonio, quería descargar de una buena vez. Hasta sonrió aliviada, al fin la paz llegaba. Ya se había olvidado del tipo de afuera hasta que la puerta se abrió suavemente... había olvidado ponerle el seguro! Y a la altura del lavabo estaba el chico en cuestión, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió giró para mirarla y volvió a sonreír ahora de manera burlona al verla sentaba en el inodoro. Por suerte, si es que se podía considerar así, llevaba un vestido de falda larga que cubría sus piernas y otras cuestiones vergonzosas. Elena apenas si alcanzó a volver a tirar la puerta para cerrarla, llevarse las manos a la boca y gritar tan fuerte como pudo mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas. Oh cielos... oh cielos! La había visto en el inodoro! La vio y se burló! Desgraciado! pero estaba tan bueno... igual que vergüenza ! Que desgracia de mujer resultó ser! "Calma Elena, aún puedes salir con la frente en alto", pensó mientras se paraba, jalaba la palanca e intentaba pensar. Sólo tenía que esperar un rato más a que el tipo de vaya y listo! Pero pasaron un par de minutos y nada, empezaba a desesperarse._

_- Es que no vas a salir de ahí? - dijo con la voz un poco burlona - necesitas que alguien te cubra - Al carajo. Respiró hondo, había que afrontar todo de la manera más digna posible. Abrió la puerta y salió aparentando tranquilidad aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba roja cual tomate. Él la miraba sonriente, ella se mordía la lengua para no gritar y evitaba mirarlo al máximo. Se lavó las manos rápidamente, era hora escapar. Él se le adelantó, caminó hacia la puerta y miró a los lados. Al cabo de unos segundos la llamó con los dedos, ella avanzó obedientemente hacia donde estaba él y se paró a su lado - tú sólo camina tan rápido como puedas, yo te guío - Elena asintió. En serio la estaba ayudando? Bueno, quizá no era tan idiota como pensó sólo... - ahora! - fue muy rápido, la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la sacó de ahí a rastras, al menos los primeros pasos cuando al fin Elena reaccionó. El tipo la jaló a su lado y la puso delante de él para cubrirla con su cuerpo y que las de la cola del baño de mujeres no la vieran. Unos pasos más y estuvo en zona aparentemente segura, algo oscura pero al menos nadie la vio salir del baño de hombres. Se giró a verlo, después de todo la había ayudado y eso hay que agradecerlo._

_- Gra... - no pudo terminar de decir la palabra pues él posó suavemente un dedo en sus labios para callarla. _

_- No hay nada que agradecer, no te he hecho ningún favor - estuvo a punto de protestar... pero cómo hacerlo con él tan cerca y mirándola de esa forma?_

_- Damon? Dónde rayos te metiste?- en ese momento apareció en escena otra chica. Alta, delgada, cabello corto, bastante simpática. Pero que frescura del tipo este! Entonces tenía acompañante y se ponía a coquetear con ella? Por que estaba coqueteando... no? O no había sido ella la que provocó la situación? Como sea, ahora sabía que se llamaba Damon. Y como que el nombre le iba perfecto. La chica la miró de pies a cabeza intentando reconocerla, eso sólo la hizo sentir más incómoda - y ella es...?_

_- Ah! una chica que se metió a acosarme al baño y me ha seguido hasta acá - contestó él de lo más relajado._

_- Qué? No! No fue así... fue un accidente... yo... - comenzó a decir nerviosa, titubeante, completamente roja. Será desgraciado! Para qué la "salvaba" del baño si le iba a hacer eso? _

_- Dios, hay cada lanzada hoy en día - dijo la chica con molestia y tomó del brazo - vamos, los chicos esperan._

_- Si Rose, ya voy - hasta le pareció que lo dijo de mala gana. Elena se quedó parada de lo más indignada, ahora sólo sentía ganas de romperle la cara a ese Damon! Y ahí no acabó la cosa, antes de alejarse por completo se giró y le mandó un beso volado. Lo iba a agarrar a patadas! _

(Ahora)

No podía dormir, se levantó, buscó algo de ropa y llamó a un taxi. Ya luego le diría a Rebekah que la tomó prestada y que luego se la devolvería limpia y todas esas cosas. Lo que necesitaba era volver a la casa con tía Jenna, decirle que le prepare algo para la resaca y luego ponerse a buscar algo útil que hacer. Con suerte dormiría, quizá tendría que esperar hasta la noche para eso. Pero lo que en verdad necesitaba era irse de esa mansión "de la perdición" donde había cometido el mayor error de su vida hasta el momento. Salió de la habitación de Rebekah, al parecer en otras habitaciones estaban algunas de las parejas que también se excedieron por la noche.

Bajo por las escaleras con cuidado para no repetir su magistral caída, abrió la puerta y salió. Tanta luz hasta le lastimaba los ojos, pero ahí esperaría, el taxi no iba a tardar en llegar. Todo estuvo en completo silencio hasta que apareció Kol de lo más tranquilo y en ropa deportiva.

- Dios, el fantasma de Elena - le dijo con su típico tono jocoso - yo dije bien claro, dejen de darle alcohol pero nada, nunca me hacen caso.

- Otro que no cumplió con su deber de amigo.

- Pues cuando me fui estabas de lo más tranquila, cómo iba a sospechar que terminarías en la cama con Stefan? - ella sólo pudo abrir la boca y después de un instante soltó un grito y dio una patada al piso. Pero es que todos en el mundo lo sabían? - y qué hay de Damon?

- Tú también vas a empezar con eso? - para variar el otro hermano le va con la cantaleta. No se puede vivir en paz!

- Ya Elena, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien - dijo posando sus manos en sus hombros - relájate, respira hondo. Y ve a tu casa a encerrarte un par de días hasta que pare el chisme.

- En serio... tan grave es?

- Digamos que al menos ya no vas a tener que preocuparte de como decírselo a Damon - se quedó pálida al escuchar aquello, hasta sintió que se le heló todo el cuerpo.

- Qué quieres decir con esto?

- Quieres que te cuente para que estés prevenida? - ella asintió - pues digamos que no fue de la mejor manera...

…

Bueno, ahora se dice que Damon ya lo sabe D:

Y no es el único porque todo el universo está enterado del idilio de Elena XDDD


	3. Capítulo 3

_Hola otra vez! :D no me aparezco mucho por aquí durante la semana, pero me alegra que les guste el fic 3 es el primer fic delena que escribo así que me da un poco de miedis XDD #okno pero encuentro inspiración en el amor de mi vida musical, Mika 3 y cuya música inspira este cap!_

TEMA DEL CAPITULO: Lola - Mika /eboV_JiY9m0

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, una ducha de agua fría que consiguiera relajarlo casi por completo. Casi. Si que había sido una noche loca, la verdad es que ni siquiera entendía porque terminó en esa fiesta. Últimamente no conseguía entenderse del todo, habían momentos en que se desconocía y luego se cuestionaba el porque de su actuar sin conseguir dar con la respuesta. O más bien sin poder aceptarla. Damon cerró los ojos mientras el agua caía suavemente sobre su cuerpo, era un alivio sentir aquella deliciosa humedad después de todo lo que pasó. Suspiró... qué iba a hacer ahora? Elena lo había visto en la cama con Caroline.

Elena podía portarse como una niña mimada a veces pero sabía que no era así. Sólo era una joven solitaria que tenía pocos amigos, que intentaba encajar sin lograrlo, que podía ser muy alegre y que brillaba con una luz maravillosa que le llamaba la atención. Algo en ella, quizá su mirada, sus expresiones o vaya dios a saber que exactamente; lo atraían peligrosamente. Había que ser sincero consigo mismo, Damon no era del tipo de persona que se enamora ni que toma un gusto en serio. Por qué? Otra buena pregunta. A menudo se cuestionaba porque simplemente no se dejaba querer. Lo que le decía a sus amigos: el amor apesta, soltero pero nunca solo, hay que vivir la vida y una larga lista de etc. La verdad? Nadie lo amaba.

Podía haber chicas que murieran por él, que se le insinuaban buscando pasar una ardiente noche en su cama, que le sonreían discretamente y parecía que gustaban de él en serio. Pero más allá de eso nada. Nadie quería ver en él más allá del joven libre y relajado, el "hermano perdido" de los Salvatore, el tipo con el que uno se puede divertir pero jamás tomar en serio. Tampoco culpaba a la gente, él había contribuido a darse esa fama con su actitud. Era un círculo vicioso. No quería dejarse amar porque creía que nadie se tomaría el tiempo para conocerlo y amarlo, por lo mismo se comportaba como un play boy para alejar a las personas de él... cosa que hacía que crean que no era un tipo con sentimientos...y así sucesivamente por los siglos de los siglos amén. Por supuesto, eso era algo que él sabía bien pero que se negaba a aceptar.

Es que sinceramente...era tan cómodo ser como era! Relejado, gozando de los placeres de la vida, riéndose de los problemas y entregado a sus propios asuntos. Como a mantener la economía de la familia por ejemplo. Muchos lo juzgaban como un vago sin oficio ni beneficio, pocos sabían que revisaba sus negocios a través de Internet y que tenía varias empresas que le daban buen dinero sin trabajar mucho y que con eso podía mantener su relajada vida y darle a su hermano una vida cómoda. Hace años que su padre murió y todos en el pueblo creían que era un desgraciado que malgastaba la herencia de la familia, su parte y la de Stefan. Pero no, la parte de Stefan estaba intacta y su parte la había usado en inversiones que habían dado buen fruto.

"Es más cómodo vivir así que andar preocupándose por todo y perdiendo el tiempo en el amor", pensó al tiempo que salía al fin de la ducha. Y se daba cuenta que se repetía la misma frase más a menudo desde que conoció a Elena, como si intentara convencerse a la fuerza de eso. Y así tenía que ser. Basa ya de pensar en esa engreída de Elena. Habrá estado ebrio pero se dio cuenta que ella no era la chica que pensó que era. Elena era como todos aquellos que lo juzgaban sin conocerlo y que simplemente lo catalogaban como el chico malo que no valía la pena. Entonces qué podía hacer? Olvidarse de todo, seguir con su vida. Ella no querría acercarse más después de lo que vio.

Tomó una toalla y se la puso alrededor de la cintura para salir del baño. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Caroline vistiéndose, creyó que ya se había ido. Al parecer ya estaba lista para irse, pero apenas lo vio lo quedó mirando fijamente y sonrió a medias. Pero era una sonrisa triste... acaso había sido demasiado duro con ella? Damon era un tipo simple: sexo maravilloso, adiós. Así tenía que ser y ella tenía que entenderlo, pero tampoco había razón para comportarse como un patán.

- No vas a ducharte?

- No, prefiero hacerlo en casa. Mamá va a enojarse si no llego pronto.

- Entonces apresúrate, no quiero meterte en problemas - dijo con una sonrisa ya más relajada. No tenía porque ser brusco.

- Bueno... creí que podíamos quedarnos conversando un poco más...- dijo con la voz algo temblorosa

- Y de qué podemos hablar?

- Pues quizá de nosotros.

- Alto ahí - se acercó despacio hacia ella y se quedó parado al frente a sólo unos centímetros. No podía negarlo, Caroline era hermosa, una chica muy linda que daba gusto llevarse a la cama. Pero vamos, había que ser fuerte -Caroline, no hay ningún "nosotros". Lo hicimos.

- Estuvo bueno - dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara y se lamió los labios. Acaso quería provocarlo?

- Si, estuvo muy bueno - contestó él correspondiendo la sonrisa.

- Damon, fue especial. Jamás me había sentido así con nadie, eres simplemente maravilloso. Yo quisiera que se repitiera una, mil veces... las veces que quieras.

- Tú lo has dicho. Fue especial y maravilloso. Pero nada más Caroline. No soy de repetir el sexo con la misma persona varias veces, no me gusta eso. Una vez y punto, siento como que eso le quita la magia... no sé, es algo que no sé explicar bien. Prefiero que sea así Caroline. Y quiero que lo entiendas, fue sólo sexo - mientras decía todo esto los ojos de la chica se cristalizaban. Se iba a poner a llorar? Por favor no! Odiaba eso, pero odiaba más haber cometido el error de meterse con alguien que se tomó en serio lo sucedido entre ellos. Él hubiera querido una chica igual de libre que él, que se hubiera tomado todo con calma y aceptara tranquilamente todo. Pero no! Ahora tenía que fastidiarse tratando de conformarla. Podía ser un tipo fresco, pero odiaba hacer sufrir a las personas. Odiaba saber que la gente sufría por su causa.

- Es que yo pensé...

- Caroline - apartó un mechón de sus cabellos de su rostro y le sonrió - eres muy linda, pero lo que sea que tengas en mente no puede ser. No soy ese tipo de chico, no sirvo para novio de nadie, no soy hombre de una sola mujer.

- Si, eso se dice. Pero yo no lo creo - Damon suspiró, por lo visto tenía para rato

- Y qué es lo que crees?

- Que todavía no estás preparado para una relación...pero lo estarás. Soy paciente Damon - se separó de ella lentamente. No quería ser tan brusco pero...

- Bien, ya fue suficiente. Caroline ya dejé claro cual es mi punto en todo esto, allá tú. Ahora... no estabas de salida? - Ok,si fue brusco. Quizá grosero. Bueno y qué? No le quedó de otra.

- No tienes que echarme - dijo ella mostrando ya indignación. La verdad es que Damon hubiera preferido que Caroline le haga una rabieta y que lo llame "sinvergüenza" o algo así en lugar de ir con el rollo sentimental.

- Sólo decía - ella buscó su bolso y lo miró fijamente. Parecía desilusionada, pero así tenían que ser las cosas. Pero hubiera sido que se acostara de nuevo con ella dejándose llevar por la tentación en lugar de ponerla en su sitio. Eso si hubiera sido una perrada.

- Adiós - dijo despacio y casi sin mirarlo, cerró la puerta y la escuchó caminar alejándose al fin. Suspiró, aparentemente Caroline entendió y asunto solucionado. Buscó su ropa, a pesar de la ducha iba a tener que ponerse lo de anoche, ni siquiera entendía como es que terminó metiéndose frescamente a una de las habitaciones de la mansión cuando apenas si conocía a la cumpleañera. A quienes si conocía eran sus hermanos mayores, hasta era socio con ellos en un negocio y les iba bien. Así que se podría decir que estaba "como en casa". Damon se terminó de vestir y cuando salió vio al final del pasillo a Kol avanzando tranquilamente y relajado. O este chico había tenido una buena sesión de sexo o había dormido como si no hubiera mañana.

- Qué hay Kol?

- Hola Damon - saludó naturalmente -qué tal anoche? gran fiesta, no?

- Épica. Felicita a tu hermana de mi parte, ella si que sabe como divertirse... - iba a agregar algo más pero fue entonces que una puerta se abrió bruscamente y Stefan apareció a medio vestir mirando a todos lados alarmado - y por lo visto no fui el único que se divirtió... - dijo mirando a su hermano. Sabía que Stefan no era como él, tampoco era un idiota. Tenía sus aventuras pero no lo hacía público, era muy cuidadoso en ese sentido y bien por él porque así todas las chicas lo tenían como el prospecto del "chico perfecto". Y eso qué? Pues nada, Damon se preocupaba de que su hermano no haga ninguna locura. Suficiente conque todas las viejas chismosas de Mystic Falls hablen mal de su familia por causa de él para que luego también quieran molestar a Stefan, ya bastante tenía que aguantar él.

- Todo bien Stefan? - le preguntó Kol.

- Han visto a Elena? - apenas escuchó eso Damon se quedó inmóvil, estaba seguro que hasta palideció. Elena. Qué tenía que ver ella? Sabía que a su hermano le gustaba la chica. Pero, acaso ellos...

- Creo que está durmiendo con Rebekah, hace un rato nos cagó la alfombra de abajo, estaba con una resaca maldita. Pero todo bien... - se sintió más aliviado al escuchar eso. Ella estaba con Rebekah, claro... seguro estaban juntas desde un inicio y a Elena se le dio por curiosear en las mañanas y nada más. Pero eso no explicaba a su hermano semidesnudo preguntando por ella - y cómo para que la buscas?

- Es que yo...- o quizá Elena lo vio con otra chica y por eso él temía que se resienta o algo. Si claro, debía de ser eso - nosotros...

- No me jodas! te acostaste con Elena? - preguntó Kol entre alarmado, incrédulo y hasta divertido. Stefan los quedó mirando a los dos sin decir una sola palabra y luego bajó la mirada. Eso era más que suficiente para confirmarlo todo

- Dónde está ella?

- Ya te dije, con Rebekah.

- Tengo qué hablar con ella.

- Deja eso para más tarde y vete a casa de una vez -le dijo Damon con toda la seriedad posible. No quiso ser serio, simplemente se le salió. Así que finalmente Elena había dejado clara su posición en todo el asunto, si, lo había dejado más que claro acostándose con su hermano. Apartó la mirada de Stefan, no quería ni pensar lo que pasó entre ellos dos. Tampoco podía creer que Stefan hubiera sido capaz de llevarse a Elena a la cama como si nada, él no era así. Acá había algo raro.

- Las cosas no son lo que parecen - intentó explicar Stefan pero al parecer estaba demasiado avergonzando o demasiado resaqueado, quizá una mezcla de ambas.

- Como sea, no es asunto nuestro - dijo Kol como quien trata de suavizar las cosas - total, anoche todos estábamos muy ebrios. Especialmente ella... ya saben! cuando las mujeres se emborrachan son capaces de todo.

- Lo sé - dijo Damon intentando ocultar su amargura aunque quizá saltaba a la vista. Cómo pudo hacerlo? Por más ebria despechada que hubiera estado no debió meterse con Stefan, eso era una puñalada directa, un golpe bajo. En ese momento sintió tanta rabia que le dieron ganas de salir corriendo, de huir de ahí y destrozar todo lo que se le cruzara. Si en algún momento su corazón albergó alguna esperanza con ella ahora sabía que esas esperanzas quedaban nula para siempre. Elena cruzó los límites, no había otra forma de verlo. Si quería vengarse o llamar su atención acostándose con otro tipo en medio de su borrachera quizá hasta lo hubiera pasado por alto, total él también hizo lo mismo. Pero con su hermano? Un hermano que para variar sentía cosas por ella. A Stefan siempre lo nombraban como el "hermano perfecto de los Salvatore", el estudioso y dedicado, una buena persona. El soltero más codiciado, el novio perfecto. Y él todo lo contrario... acaso Elena tenía idea de lo que significaba eso para él? Tenía idea de lo que podía doler que se haya metido con su perfecto hermano al que todas elegían? De seguro que no, seguro ni siquiera lo pensó. Quería creer eso porque imaginar que lo haya hecho a propósito y con maldad era insoportable.

- Creo que si, la buscaré más tarde - dijo Stefan cabizbajo revolviendo sus cabellos - las cosas no pueden quedar así.

- Claro, si la veo le aviso que quieres hablar con ella - le dijo Kol. Aunque tenía una cara de "ya metí la pata" única. Damon seguía con sus ganas de largarse de una vez. Ya no quería saber nada más del asunto. Si Elena jugaba sucio pues que se joda, él no iba a salir afectado por eso y que lo sepa.

- Rayos... creo que perdí mi billetera -dijo Damon palpando sus bolsillos.

- Henry tiene una colección de objetos perdidos, así que puedes ir a buscarlo... se la ha pasado recogiéndolos toda la mañana en caso vengan a preguntar - aclaró Kol. Claro, Henry, el mayordomo de la casa.

- Si, ahí voy - apenas miró a su hermano y se fue escaleras abajo. Quería largarse de una vez de ahí y despejar su mente. Una parte de él le decía que no tenía justificación para sentirse dolido pero no podía evitarlo. Consciente o no de lo que hizo, Elena le había dado donde más le dolía. En el punto de elegir a su hermano en lugar de a él. Y claro que dolía porque no era la primera vez que pasaba.

* * *

- Eso pasó - terminó de contar Kol. Ambos se habían sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión.

- Creo que me regreso para Denver mañana mismo.

- No seas cobarde Elena, tampoco es para tanto.

- Cómo que no es para tanto? - dijo completamente ofendida y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo a lo que Kol reaccionó con risas - todo el pueblo y hasta Damon sabe lo que hice y me dices que no es para tanto? Y tú! tenías que gritar en su cara las sospechas de que me acosté con Stefan?

- Eso era un hecho obvio e irrefutable, reaccioné como cualquier mortal lo haría: con un grito revelador de sorpresa.

- Dios, si así son mis amigos no quiero ni tener enemigos!

- Ya no seas dramática, además que según tú ni te importa Damon así que ni sé porque te preocupas.

- Pues porque se la va a pasar molestándome con eso por todo el verano! por qué más? qué creías? - estaba mintiendo claro, hasta un niño se daría cuenta. Kol negó con la cabeza y suspiró, cuando Elena se ponía así de terca no había como hacerla entrar en razón.

- Nada Elena, nada. Tú sabes lo que haces.

- Yo no sé nada... - dijo y luego ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Elena giró a ver quien era. Se quedó una pieza al ver que era Damon. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante y el corazón empezó a latirle aceleradamente. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, pero ahora de un extraño miedo por saber que él estaba enterado de su tremendo error. Cuando sintió su dura mirada sobre ella, una mirada fría y carente de todo sentimiento. Seguro la odiaba, peor que eso, seguro la despreciaba tanto que ni siquiera merecía su odio. Le dieron ganas de llorar y se odio por eso, no podía ni quería aceptar lo que le pasaba con él, pero odiaba tener que sentirse así, presa de sus emociones y pendiente de lo que él pensara.

- Nos vemos Kol - le dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia su auto que estaba estacionado afuera. Y a ella nada, ni una mirada más, ni una palabra. Elena lo quedó mirando fijamente mientras se iba. Sabía que ahora todo entre ellos estaba perdido y sólo tendría que fingir que no le importaba.

Si claro, fingir y engañarse a una misma era lo más sencillo del mundo. Quizá sería la única forma de ignorar que se sentía destrozada por dentro.

* * *

Bueno, ambos están resentidos =/ por ahora!

Gracias por leer, comentar y si pueden... difundir XDD JAJAJA OKNO!


	4. Capítulo 4:

_hola! :D hoy tendremos una aclaración sobre lo que en verdad pasó entre elena y stefan D: y una justicia divina actuando en la pobre Elena XDD_

**Tema del capítulo: Lover boy - Mika** /1g0kI4i3aJQ

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Rebekah sobre no salir de casa hasta que baje la marea y de Kol diciéndole que se meta a un Spa todo el fin de semana usando juegos de palabras como tu "re-puta-ción" te perseguirá; Elena salió de lo más normal al Grill junto con sus puñaleras amistades como si nada. Y por qué decidió hacer eso? Pues simple, esconderse sería de cobardes y así todos se pondrían a decir tonterías como que se le caía la cara de vergüenza por lo zorra que se había comportado (lo cual era cierto) pero no iba a demostrarlo. Lo que Elena tenía planeado era salir de lo más normal en plan "aquí no pasó nada" como si para ella cogerse a un desconocido estando ebria fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Lo extraño es que lejos de escuchar murmuraciones malintencionadas y malas caras la gente empezó a saludarla de lo más animados, como si de pronto ella fuera la miss popularidad de Mystic Falls, principalmente los hombres. Quizá pensaban que era la fácil y que sonriendo iban a conseguir algo, por mientras iba a tener que seguirles el juego. Durante ese día en lo que se le pasaba la resaca se enteró de algunos detalles de sus locuras en medio de esa borrachera maldita. Que fue el alma de la fiesta ya lo sabía, pero que ella misma fue hasta Stefan para provocarlo y llevarlo de la mano hacia la habitación lanzando un grito de triunfo... ok esa parte no la sabía y hubiera preferido no saberlo, así como estaba feliz de no acordarse de esos detalles.

- Y tú estás muy feliz, como si esto fuera lo más divertido del mundo - le reprochó a Kol mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa del Grill.

- Pues claro, al menos para mi lo es. Antes pensaban que era tu "gayfriend", después que estaba en la "friendzone" y ahora creen que soy tu "amigo con derechos", así que todo bien Elena.

- Dios, este tipo algún día se va a enamorar y me voy a cagar de la risa cuando esté llorando y rogando por amor - le dijo Rebekah pero Kol seguía sonriendo de lo más relajado.

- Ay por favor Rebekah, el amor es para idiotas y para débiles mentales, yo no soy ni uno ni lo otro.

- Si claro, el muy inteligente le dicen - se burló Elena - tú y el tarado de Damon deberían ser los mejores amigos.

- Me cae bien Damon, cuando sea grande quiero ser como él - dijo de lo más orgulloso y ambas suspiraron. A veces Kol podía caer pesado pero ellas sabían que detrás de toda su ironía y aparente despreocupación había un buen chico.

- Como sea, cambiado de tema... Jenna no te dijo nada? - preguntó Rebekah.

- Claro que lo hizo, pero sólo le dije que la pasé bien y dormí en tu casa, pareció conforme. No es que quiera mentirle ni nada, pero con lo rápido que vuelas los chismes en este pueblo supongo que me queda un día más de vida a lo mucho... y esto es. Seguro me castiga.

- Y eso qué? No es tu apoderada, sólo te está cuidando - dijo Kol despreocupado mientras le hacía una señal al tipo de la barra para que le lleve unas bebidas - no tienes porque obedecerla.

- El hecho que tú no respetes a tu familia no significa que yo sea igual Kol. Es mi tía, siempre ha estado pendiente de mi... más que mi estúpido apoderado - Kol sólo bajó la mirada y decidió ignorar el tema de la conversación. Rebekah hizo lo mismo y Elena se dijo en ese momento que era mejor no seguir con el asunto.

Porque claro, el tema de la familia era una cosa muy complicada para la Gilbert y también para los Mikaelson. El padre de sus amigos siempre fue el típico hombre de negocios prepotente al que parecía importarle más su posición y su trabajo que la familia. Jamás les mostró cariño, jamás dijo sentirse orgulloso de ellos y más bien los trataba como un estorbo en los que había que gastar dinero dándoles todo sus caprichos para mantenerlos contentos. Y la madre? Bien gracias viajando por el mundo, en el spa, en el gimnasio, gastando dinero y siempre preocupada por la posición social. Rebekah y sus hermanos siempre se las arreglaron bien solos a pesar de la falta de sus padres y cuando ellos murieron en un accidente de avión hace unos años los chicos no sabían si sentir pena, sufrir o conformarse. Era extraño tener que llorar por esas dos personas que jamás se ocuparon de ellos. Sus hermanos mayores Elijah y Klaus se hicieron cargo de los negocios a pesar de ser jóvenes y mientras pusieron a Kol y Rebekah en un internado local bastante bueno en realidad, no cualquiera estudiaba ahí, iban chicos de la clase alta de todo el país. Solos, carentes de amor paternal, tratados siempre como un estorbo al que había que darles dinero... cómo podía ser el tema de la familia algo del que se puede hablar?

Y qué pasaba con Elena? A veces ella pensaba que quizá por eso se hizo tan amiga de los Mikaelson, porque tenían muchas cosas en común y no sólo haber nacido en Mystic Falls sino la ausencia de familia. Los padres de Elena murieron en un accidente cuando ella tenía 10 años y nadie en su familia quiso asumir la responsabilidad de criarla. Se les ocurrió que sería una buena idea sacarla de Virginia para que no sufra recordando a sus padres así que estuvo en Denver una temporada hasta que el tío Jhon decidió firmar como apoderado. Y la genial idea de inscribirla en un internado también fue de él, así nadie se hacía cargo de la chica más que en las vacaciones y esto es, porque sus nuevos amigos los Mikaelson se encargaban de llevársela a veranear gratis por el mundo sólo con el consentimiento del tutor que iba a visitarla de vez en cuando. Durante años Elena sufrió el abandono de su familia y aunque dolía mucho con el tiempo aprendió a asumirlo y a aceptarlo. Era mejor estar sola que vivir entre hipócritas. Y durante todos esos años fue tía Jenna quien más la visito, quien le escribía cartas para saber como estaba y tratando de acercarse a la joven. Y Elena sabía que para Jenna había sido una sorpresa genial que haya decidido pasar las vacaciones de la escuela con ella en Mystic Falls.

- Houston, tenemos un problema - dijo de pronto Rebekah disimuladamente mirando hacia la entrada. Elena también intentó ser discreta y fue entonces que lo vio. Stefan acababa de entrar. Casi se atraganta con el agua que había pedido, quizá hubiera sido mejor no salir de casa - viene para acá - dijo en voz baja y ella empezó a sentirse nerviosa. No tenía el valor suficiente en ese momento ni ganas para conversar con él, porque sin dudas querría conversar.

- Mierda... Kol haz algo! - le pidió al borde de la desesperación. Ganas no le faltaban para salir corriendo de ahí y esconderse hasta que todos se olviden de lo que paso. Es decir, hasta siempre.

- Algo como qué?

- Hola - la voz de Stefan había llegado ya y no había tiempo para un plan de emergencia. Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, era algo incómodo pero tenían que salvar la situación.

- Hola Stefan, qué tal? - saludó Kol como si nada pasará.

- Hola - saludaron ellas dos con una sonrisa aunque Elena no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y fingió que había recibido un mensaje al móvil y empezó a entretenerse ahí esperando que Stefan se vaya pronto. Cielo santo, estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía que hacer. Apenas recordaba partes de su encuentro íntimo, había sido todo muy rápido y había estado tan ebria que no podía definir nada.

- Qué tal Elena? - preguntó directamente y ella levantó la mirada un instante. Stefan la observaba fijamente y eso sólo consiguió ponerla más nerviosa - crees que podemos hablar a solas un momento? - preguntó suavemente. Elena se quedó viéndolo sin saber qué decir... debería pedirle que espere? Que ella lo llamaría? O era mejor poder las cartas sobre la mesa de una buena vez y ser franca con él? Si, quizá era la mejor manera de cortar todo el asunto.

- Si, vamos - dijo poniéndose de pie ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos y no sólo de ellos, de alguna forma percibía que todos en el Grill la estaban mirando con atención, atentos a un nuevo episodio de la novela del momento. Salieron juntos del Grill hacia la zona del estacionamiento, ahí no había mucha gente y quizá podrían conversar tranquilos y sin interrupciones. Elena se apoyó sobre un auto y se cruzó de brazos, tenía que aparentar que para ella todo había sido muy casual y sin complicaciones. De ahí a que pudiera era otra cosa.

- Elena, está de más decir exactamente de qué quiero que hablemos.

- Por supuesto, no tienes que repetirlo. Te voy a ser sincera Stefan, ayer estaba muy ebria... demasiado. Y ya sabes cuando la gente está ebria hace locuras de las que al día siguiente ni se acuerda.

- Entonces... no te acuerdas de nada?

- Algunas cosas. Pero en fin eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que seré sincera, estaba ebria y no era yo. Tampoco es que me las voy a dar de santa ni nada de eso, quería hacerlo con alguien y me descontrolé un poco. Normalmente soy más discreta en ese tipo de asuntos.

- Normalmente? - algo le decía que Stefan no le creía ni una palabra de su "activa vida sexual".

- Ya dije que eso no importa. Pasó y nada... estábamos ebrios. Casual, no? Eso le pasa a la gente todo el tiempo, sólo quiero que no te molestes conmigo ni nada, sé que quizá arruinamos una posible amistad pero...

- Espera Elena, quería hablar contigo desde temprano para explicarte todo. Escucha las cosas no fueron como crees.

- Oh vamos Stefan - dijo relajada y hasta se le salió una sonrisa. "Bien Elena, lo estás haciendo bien. Eres una zorra sin complicaciones, te sale perfecto!", pensó satisfecha. Aunque no le hacía nada de gracia el rostro de confusión del chico - no tienes nada que explicarme ni disculparte. Somos casi adultos, lo hicimos, bebimos... supongo que tampoco recuerdas los detalles como yo pero eso no importa. Vamos a hacer como si no pasó nada y seguiremos con nuestra vida, no?

- Pero Elena...

- Tranquilo! qué creíste? Que era como esas chicas tontas a las que les debes explicaciones y hacerse el amable un par de días para no sentirse usada? Bah! nada de eso, puedes estar tranquilo que no voy a hacerte ninguna escena ni a pedirte que seas mi novio ni nada de eso.

- Elena - dijo firme y de pronto posó sus manos en sus hombros mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella calló de inmediato, al parecer el asunto no iba hacia donde ella quiso dirigirlo - nosotros no hicimos nada.

- Qué? - dijo incrédula - no tienes por qué mentir Stefan, no soy tonta. Desperté desnuda a tu lado, recuerdo que nosotros...

- Claro, claro... hubo un momento en que si estuvimos a punto de hacerlo. Pero no pude. Tú estabas muy mal es cierto, yo también tenía muchas copas de más encima pero aún así pude reaccionar. Te dejé en la cama un momento y te quedaste dormida.

- Yo recuerdo que...

- Sé lo que recuerdas - interrumpió tranquilo - cuando nos desnudamos, los besos, las caricias... eso si pasó, no voy a negarlo. No pude resistirme Elena, lo siento. Pero me gustas mucho, sé que eso también lo sabías y por lo mismo me descontrolé. Quería estar contigo pero estabas mal, no me iba a aprovechar de ti de esa manera, hubiera sido horrible y no quería ser un "error" o que al día siguiente me digas que no quieres volver a saber nada de mi. Por eso quise hablar contigo antes de que te hagas otras idea... como sea, de alguna forma me alegra que no te lo hayas tomado a mal.

- Entonces nosotros... sólo a punto pero nada de nada? - oh gracias al cielo y a todos los dioses inexistentes! no se acostó con Stefan! Pero un momento... eso no quitaba el hecho de que se haya metido a la cama con él a hacer "cosas prohibidas" y que todo Mystic Falls incluyendo a Damon creyeran que era así. Seguía siendo la nueva zorra del pueblo porque ese cuento de "estábamos ebrios y nos quedamos dormidos" o como había dicho Stefan "decidimos no seguir por respeto" no se lo iba a creer nadie. Todo lo contrario, su "putesca fama" iba a crecer como la espuma y peor aún cuando corra el rumor de "se fueron a conversar a solas".

- No Elena, nada - ahora él parecía el tranquilo. Era extraño lo que acababa de enterarse, un alivio para su atormentada conciencia... que no serviría para nada porque la iban a molestar con eso hasta el final de los tiempos. Sería como la chica de "Easy A" y al final terminaría histérica llorando y en rehabilitación.

- Ah bueno... mejor, si... mejor para los dos - dijo forzando una sonrisa. Ahora estaba más incómoda. Quería dar por terminada la conversación pero Stefan no parecía tener intención de irse. Y aún tenía posadas sus manos en sus hombros. Se acercó un poco más a ella sin dejar de mirarla... dios! en qué momento se le ocurrió arrinconarse en contra de un auto? No tenía como huir! - y ahora que está todo arreglado...

- Espera, aún quiero hablar de algo. Verás, por un lado me siento tranquilo de que te hayas tomado las cosas tan bien y que quieras hacer como si no pasó nada.

- Si, supongo que en eso estamos empates.

- Ajá. Pero tampoco quiero que las cosas se queden así Elena. Ayer las cosas pasaron muy rápido por culpa de la bebida, debimos haber ido más lento, yo debí ser cuidadoso. El hecho de que tú y yo lo quisiéramos... bueno, entiendes lo que quiero decir.

- Algo... - a dónde iba esa conversación exactamente? Elena quería dejar las cosas como estaban pero se daba cuenta que Stefan no, y no sabía cómo cortarlo sin herir sus sentimientos. Porque ahora estaba más que segura que Stefan sentía algo más fuerte que un simple gusto por ella. Un tipo normal que sólo quería tener sexo y divertirse se hubiera pasado por alto todo y lo hubiera hecho con ella así se estuviera desmayando de lo ebria. Pero no, él tuvo la delicadeza de reaccionar y ser más coherente que ella, respetarla y no dejarse llevar por el placer. Se sintió muy avergonzada, ella no era así. Una cosa es que quisiera aparentar ser una chica liberal para no tener que hacer frente a su error y no torturarse con juicios morales, pero ella se conocía perfectamente. Se sentía mal, culpable por haberse metido a la cama con alguien por quien no sentía nada (no importa si no "terminó el acto" lo que valía era la intención y de eso Elena estaba perfectamente convencida) y luego pretender que no le importaba.

- Elena, tú y yo queríamos estar juntos - esa fue la conclusión de Stefan. Una conclusión bastante lógica en realidad considerando que según todos los testigos fue ella quien lo buscó y se lo llevó a la habitación. Pero no... no era así! Ella no quiso estar con él esa noche. Esa noche ella se vistió, se arregló y planeó todo para demostrarle a Damon que no era una chica engreída y que bien podía estar con él, esa noche ella hubiera querido acabar al lado de Damon si es que la situación se daba o al menos con un beso. Y ahora tenía al frente a su hermano mirándola ilusionado diciéndole aquello y ella sin ningún valor de cortar todo de una vez. Eso sería romper su corazón y no quería ser cruel. "Pero tienes que ser fuerte, tampoco debes darle más esperanzas", se dijo. Bajó la mirada y jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos. Sentía que no iba a poder más con esa situación.

- Stefan no... yo no recuerdo lo que pasó. Estaba ebria, sólo quería acostarme con alguien... no sé porque lo hice, sólo pasó. No quiero ser malvada pero...

- No, no eres malvada ni nada de eso - dijo él con una sonrisa y tomando su mentón suavemente, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Era un buen chico, se notaba que Stefan era genial. Por eso todas las chicas suspiraban por él, no? Por eso había escuchado comentarios sobre lo zorra que era por meterse con el hombre al que todas querían como novio - sólo estás un poco confundida. Nada más.

- No estoy un poco confundida Stefan, lo tengo bien claro. Fue casual, si hubiera sabido que tú... bueno que te gustaba mucho entonces no lo hubiera hecho. Igual no importa, estaba ebria y pude ni decidir con quién acostarme, sólo pasó.

- Yo no lo creo - dijo con una media sonrisa. Pero parecía ser una sonrisa triste. Estaba rompiendo su corazón poco a poco, lo sabía. Pero qué más podía hacer? Era peor fingir lo que no sentía así que había que hablar por más que duela. Y aunque sabía que estaba actuando correctamente eso no la hacía sentir mejor - creo que necesitas relajarte, olvidarte de lo que pasó y luego tú y yo hablaremos tranquilamente sobre esto.

- Sobre esto te refieres a algo así como "lo nuestro"? - mierda! tan rápido había evolucionado el asunto? Eso parecía no tener solución!

- Si prefieres llamarlo así...

- Escucha, estoy de acuerdo contigo en la parte de hacer como si no pasó nada. Pero dudo que con tantos chismes y gente hablando a mis espaldas consiga olvidar todo. Así que vamos a hacernos un favor, si? Stefan tú apenas me conoces, crees que te gusto mucho y en serio pero no tienes idea de lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Me alegra haber tenido esta conversación contigo pero de verdad quiero dejar todo como está.

- Entiendo - dijo con un aire de tristeza y bajando un poco la mirada - vaya... soy un tonto, no?

- No eres un tonto Stefan, eres una muy buena persona. Pero ahora mismo no tengo interés en nadie, entiendes? Yo de momento sólo quiero estar sola. Sabes bien que no vivo aquí, sólo es estas vacaciones y no soy de "amores de verano" ni nada de eso. Estoy aquí para divertirme, nada más.

- Entendí Elena, no hace falta que lo repitas - Stefan suspiró, vaya... había sido duro pero lo logró - tienes miedo

- Qué? - otra vez la conversación se iba para donde no quería - Stefan yo...

- Tranquila, tampoco voy a acosarte. Soy paciente, poco a poco Elena. Todo va a estar bien entre nosotros - cielos, le salió todo al revés nuevamente. Stefan no dejaba de mirarla con esa sonrisa encantadora que la ponía nerviosa y seguidamente le dio un beso en la frente - no quiero incomodarte más. Nos vemos más tarde.

- Emmm... si, claro... más tarde - Stefan retrocedió y se fue hacia el Grill. Sólo cuando desapareció de su vista se sintió más tranquila y lo primero que pensó es que no volvería a entrar ahí en toda la noche! maldita sea, era una idiota para esas cosas y encima se las quería dar de cosmopolita. Oyó entonces unos pasos acercándose hacia ella, unos zapatos de taco. Se giró, era Jenna.

- Elena? Y esa cara linda? - qué cara habrá tenido para que su tía la mirara así? No quería ni imaginarlo.

- Nada Jenna, me pelee con mis amigos. No quiero entrar ahí... quiero ir a casa, me llevas? - por supuesto que no entraría al mismo lugar donde estaba Stefan, ya luego se inventaría una excusa.

- Puedo pedir un taxi para ti querida, es que ahora mismo iba a encontrarme con unos amigos, cumpleaños de uno de nosotros así que ya sabes.

- Oh... ya veo. No importa tía, tú tranquila. Hoy no es mi noche - parecía que todos iban a divertirse esa noche y a ella no le iba a quedar de otra que quedarse sola en casa viendo alguna comedia romántica. Bridget Jones por ejemplo, sería perfecta porque al paso que andaba se iba a quedar así de solterona y lo de subida de peso sería después.

- Pero puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, no somos tan viejos como parecemos - dijo de lo más animada. Veamos, pasar la noche de fiesta con gente que no conocía y más madura que no tenía idea de sus falsas hazañas sexuales... genial!

- Si, me encanta la idea. Voy contigo, espero no molestar.

- Para nada, tenemos un taxi de confianza. Si te aburres puedes irte primero - se escuchó una bocina, un auto acababa de estacionarse - vamos, son mis amigos. Se me averió el auto y me salía más cerca venir acá a hacerles el encuentro.

- Crees que piensen que soy una chiquilla molesta que se mete en su fiesta?

- Tienen alma de jóvenes, te encantarán... ven - Elena siguió a Jenna mientras la puerta del conductor se abría. Conocía al tipo, varias veces se lo había topado y hasta Jenna se lo presentó, un tal Ric que le había caído bien.

- Hola Jenna - dijo él con una sonrisa - tenemos otra invitada?

- Si, Elena no tiene nada que hacer y viene con nosotros.

- Para empezar no sé cómo la dejarán entrar en el bar - el corazón se le aceleró inmediatamente y las piernas le empezaron a temblar como por arte de magia. Esa voz era de Damon. La ventanilla del asiento del copiloto se había bajado quien sabe en qué momento y ahí estaba él sentado mirándola. Desde cuando conoce a Jenna? Peor aún... es amigo de Jenna? Claro, claro... vivían en el mismo pueblo ella era la intrusa. Y ahora qué? Declinar la invitación por supuesto, no podría soportar la ironía de Damon toda la noche! Y la verdad esperaba que Jenna no se dé cuenta de nada, pero la forma en que la miraba fijamente y ella con la cara en el piso de la vergüenza ahora que sabía que él estaba perfectamente enterada de lo de Stefan. Si no llegó a pasar igual eso no tenía el menor sentido. Cielos, acababa de "enfrentar" a Stefan y ahora le tocaba Damon? Qué era todo eso? Un complot?

- De eso no te preocupes, ya nos conocen y no harán problemas - dijo Ric haciendo una señal para que suban - vamos, ya es tarde, la pasarás genial Elena. Es promesa.

- Gracias, pero...

- Vamos, es tarde - Jenna la tomó del brazo y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba con un pie en el auto y al siguiente segundo ya estaba bien sentada. Ric arrancó, ya se iba a una fiesta junto con su tía, Ric... y Damon. Definitivamente había una especie de justicia divina actuando sobre ella.

* * *

ah pues... ahora provecho con eso Elena XDD

Gracias por leer 3


	5. Capítulo 5

_Holaaa! me demoré =( es que me fui de viajecillo el fin de semana y ando full poniendome al día con 321515145616 redes sociales XD_

_Pero vamos a lo importante! sé que esperan una aclaración del asunto entre Damon y Elena, hoy la tendremos! entre otras cosas D:_

_PD: SIII! publicaba este fic hace 1000 años en un foro, lo dejé de escribir por falta de tiempo, pero lo he retomado...igual lo escribo cada mil años XDD así que se hace lo que se puede!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- No jodas! era la sobrina de Jenna? En qué momento sucedió esto?

- Baja la voz - le dijo Damon en la barra del bar - Rose, la idea era que no lo grites.

- Y que quieres que haga? Es mi cumpleaños, llego al maldito bar y encuentro a tu maldita acosadora sentada al lado de Jenna y me dices que no grite?

- No es mi acosadora, fue una mentira piadosa. Es una historia dramática, ahora tengo nueva acosadora pero eso tampoco es importante.

- Y acaso crees que soy tarada? Claro que me di cuenta de ese detalle! Así como me doy cuenta que cuando te ve se le caen las bragas y cuando aparece te pones en un plan de "si no te como ahora me muero". Dios, en serio no entiendo que le has visto.

- Estás loca o qué? Cara de "si no te como ahora me muero"? No entiendo porque dices eso.

- Está bien, digamos que es sólo cara de que te gusta mucho.

- Tampoco es para tanto - dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida - sólo es... simpática.

- No sé para que me molesto contigo, nunca vas admitir que te gusta. Pero las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido, así que a mi no me engañas. Pero ese es tu problema, no el mío. Si quieres andar detrás de la chica esta allá tú, pero después no me pidas que te cubra con Jenna o que ande inventando excusas a la gente.

- Pierdes tu tiempo en tu discurso Rose, la chica no es para nada de mi interés y además es mutuo. Sólo me dio un poco de curiosidad, nada más... al menos al principio. Como sea, ella y yo vamos en sentido contrario, está perfecta para Stefan.

- Oh espera... qué es lo que acabas de decir? Para Stefan? De cuándo a acá le regalas chicas a tu hermano?

- No estoy regalando a nadie Rose, hablas como si hubiera estado saliendo con ella y Stefan me serruchó el piso, te haces unas ideas que dan miedo.

- Pues es exactamente lo que estoy pensando.

- Pues estás muy equivocada - Rose lo quedó mirando en silencio fijamente. Eran amigos desde niños, por supuesto que se daba cuenta cuando algo le afectaba, peor aún, cuando fingía que algo ni le afectaba. Básicamente Rose lo conocía al derecho y al revés, a veces pensaba que cuando le dieran ganas de tener hijos se iba a casar con ella. Sería un trato de "acompañamiento contra la soledad en la vejez". Algo así como reproducirse vía inseminación artificial o lo que sea y ser amigos hasta viejos. Por supuesto, esa era una idea que se le ocurrió en medio de una borrachera y que de momento no había descartado porque en fin. Y claro, todo tendría más lógica si Rose fuera tan hetero como él, pero a veces sentía que competía con ella en el asunto de "quien se coge a la chica sexy primero".

- Damon, todo va a estar bien - dijo ella tranquila - ya sabes las mujeres solemos confundirnos en esas cosas y no aceptar lo que sentimos... en fin! pero por favor, elegir a Stefan? Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Basta Rose, no le gusto. Punto y fin de la discusión. Es tu cumpleaños, qué tal si volvemos a la mesa? - ambos giraron a mirar hacia el lugar donde estaban todos. Jenn, Ric, Mason... y Elena. Y apenas giraron Elena miró hacia otro lado fingiendo que no los estaba viendo.

- Dios, en serio que algún día agarrare a patadas a esa chica hasta que admita lo obvio. Tienes suerte Damon, no es mi tipo - él soltó una fuerte carcajada sin querer, hablar con Rose era muy divertido.

- Entonces volvemos?

- Claro, es mi cumpleaños tú lo has dicho. Jenna no tenía forma de imaginar que su sobrina era la manzana de la discordia.

Avanzaron hacia la mesa y Elena intentó no mirarlos fijamente pero le era casi inevitable. Ese Damon, seguro estaba haciendo todo eso para causarle celos pero ni loca lo iba a demostrar. Y esa Rose debía de odiarla con toda su alma pues se prestaba para el juego de Damon y se lo llevaba "a solas" a conversar a la barra. Ahí debía de estar muy a gusto hablando de sus asuntos que probablemente incluían mucho tema sexual, esos debían de ser los mejores amigos con derecho del mundo. Por supuesto, debió sospechar que un tipo como Damon andaba con tipas como ella, "disponibles", "liberales", "abiertas a toda posibilidad". Y tremendo fiasco que se llevó la noche anterior queriendo demostrarle que ella también podía ser así. Por qué lo hizo? Sabía la respuesta y no se le daba la gana de aceptarlo en ese momento.

Durante todo el camino en el auto Jenna y ese Alaric conversaron muy a gusto, parecían ser muy buenos amigos pero por las indirectas que se mandaban todo le decía que ahí había algo o sino estaba por haber. Y Damon? Silencio total. Ella? También. En un principio esa indiferencia y silencio la mortificaron horriblemente, se sintió mal por la forma en que él descubrió lo que pasó con Stefan aunque en realidad no haya sucedido nada. Pero entonces se acordó del detalle... él era el único con derecho a estar molesto? Claro que no! ella lo había visto en la cama con Caroline... cómo pudo hacer eso? No se la pasaba diciendo que no le gustaban las "mocosas"? Aunque claro, Caroline podía ser de su edad pero parecía toda una experta. En fin, ese no era el detalle. El detalle es que algo le decía que Damon se había metido con Caroline por el simple gusto de joderla. "No soy su tipo", pensó media molesta durante el camino en el auto. Y la indiferencia mutua llegó hasta que llegaron al bar... hasta que llegaron y vio a esa chica Rose a quien no podía pasar ni con agua... y fue en ese momento en que se enteró que era su cumpleaños, y también cuando vio el afectuoso saludo entre ambos. Como sea, no iba a caer en ese juego. Iba a divertirse... si es que se podía. Después de un rato de largarse a conversar a otro lado ambos regresaron, se sentaron juntos mientras reía con complicidad. Como los odiaba!

- De qué hablaban? - preguntó Mason.

- Ya sabes, cosas de mejores amigos - contestó Rose mientras que Damon le servía un poco de hielo en la bebida. La había rodeado con un brazo, Elena apartó la mirada haciéndose la indiferente. Eso no se iba a quedar así.

- Oh claro, la de toda la vida - agregó Alaric al tiempo que terminaba su bebida - y bueno, esto no se supone que es una fiesta de cumpleaños?

- Por supuesto - dijo Jenna y en ese mismo momento Alaric le dio la mano para invitarla a bailar, se pusieron de pie, la música estaba lo suficientemente alta como para pasarla bien aunque hubiera mucho poca gente en el centro del bar.

- Vaya, estos no pierden el tiempo - bromeó Rose. Y Elena sonrió discretamente... bien, era la hora!

- Vamos? O tengo que sacarte a bailar? - le dijo a Mason con toda confianza y se sorprendía de su espontaneidad repentina. El tipo la miró extrañado por unos segundos pero luego sonrió para tomar su mano y así pararse juntos.

- Vamos! - contestó animado. A Elena le dio tiempo para mirar a Damon y sonreír con burla. Punto para ella. Mientras Damon veía atento como esos dos se iban como si nada. Y entonces él también decidió no quedarse con las ganas. Tomó a Rose del brazo y ella se paró de inmediato y empezó a reír captado la idea en el acto.

- Qué tan zorra quieres que me porte? - preguntó Rose mientras avanzaban al centro justo al lado de Mason y Elena.

- Sólo baila - y él también sonrió para tomar a su amiga de la cintura y aproximarla a sí, había que reconocer que a pesar de lo lesbiana Rose si que podía ser muy provocativa. Y ahora le tocó a él intercambiar una mirada burlona con Elena, ella frunció el ceño y eso sólo le dio ganas de morir de la risa.

Y en serio... a qué estaban jugando? Ninguno de los dos lo quería admitir. El juego de los celos podía ser divertido hasta cierto punto hasta luego tornarse irritante. Damon y Elena sabían que tenían que hablar pero por el contrario sólo se dedicaban a molestarse uno con el otro. Elena empezó a bailar provocativamente con Mason y este se contenía bien, tampoco iba a coquetear de esa manera con la chica delante de su tía. Y en cambio Rose hacía gala de sus habilidades mientras Damon le seguía la cuerda. Aunque tampoco el Salvatore iba a negar que le molestaba mucho ver a Elena bailando de esa manera con Mason y como lo envidiaba por tener sus manos posadas en su cintura, en su espalda, de a ratos en sus piernas... y como ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Y por supuesto que Elena ardía en celos al notar como Rose se le aproximaba, le susurraba cosas al oído y se pegaba más a él.

- Acabemos con esto - susurró Rose al oído de Damon - ya me cansé de este juego - y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar sintió los labios de Rose pegándose a los suyos. Fue sorpresivo y tampoco duró mucho tiempo. Damon pensó que eso era precisamente lo que había tenido que hacer hace buen rato. Cuando se separó de Rose vio que Elena estaba prácticamente quieta, perpleja en realidad. Aprovechando un cambio de ritmo musical Elena indicó estar cansada y que ya volvía, salió casi volando en dirección al baño. Y él moría por ir detrás de ella. Fue prudente unos segundos pero entonces Rose lo "ayudó". Se acercó a Mason y empezó a bailar con él, excusa perfecta para hacer lo que quería hacer.

Sería una mala idea seguir a Elena hasta el baño, pero bueno... podía encontrarla en los alrededores. Para decirle exactamente qué? Lo que fluya, pues no se le ocurría nada en ese momento. Había otra puerta de salida en la parte trasera cerca de los baños y salió hacia ya. No se sorprendió mucho de encontrar a Elena ahí afuera hablando por teléfono.

-Si, ya nos vemos mañana -colgó, vaya a saber dios con quien estaba hablando. Apenas colgó se giró y se encontraron frente a frente. Damon pensó que ella iba a intimidarse, pero todo lo contrario, lo miró seria y visiblemente irritada - se puede saber cuál es tu problema Damon?

- Mi problema? De qué estás hablando?

- De tu actitud! Si se supone que no te importo nada por qué rayos andas haciéndote la víctima y molestándote conmigo?

- Por favor Elena, te crees tan importante? Es sólo que no es mi noche.

- Mira no soy ninguna idiota - casi sin querer levantó el brazo con un dedo en alto frente a él.

- Y tú a mi me bajas ese tono - Damon sostuvo el brazo de Elena y la atrajo más a sí mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella se quedó paralizada, casi sin poder respirar. No recordaba haberlo sentido tan cerca antes y por un instante se olvidó de lo molesta que estaba porque empezaba a derretirse. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, sentía hasta un ligero temblor en las piernas y un calor que la recorría por completo. Damon no podía apartar su mirada de ella, de sus ojos brillantes, de sus labios...de esos labios que ansiaba besar y temía no poder controlarse. No debió acercarla a él, era como caer en su propia trampa. Rose tenía razón, cuando Elena aparecía todo era diferente.

- Déjame en paz - dijo con voz temblorosa pero aún así Elena logró hacer que la suelte. "Felizmente", pensó Damon. Dos segundos más y no le hubiera importado nada más que saborear sus dulces labios - además para tu información no me acosté con Stefan, sólo nos quedamos dormidos y nada más! - ese detalle lo sorprendió. Elena no podía estar mintiendo, parecía estar hablando muy en serio.

- Hablas como si eso me importara - contestó fingiendo despreocupación - lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado Elena. Si quieres emborracharte y hacerte la divertida con todo el que se te cruce, llevarte a la cama a mi hermano y arrepentirte a última hora y pretender que eso me afecta...

- Que no tuve sexo con Stefan! sólo nos quedamos dormidos! Que parte no entendiste? o te lo tengo que explicar con manzanitas? En cambio tú si te acostaste con Caroline!

- Y eso qué? Me estás reclamando o sólo me parece?

- Claro que no te estoy reclamando! Sólo que me parece tan irónico que te la hayas pasado diciéndome "no salgo con chicas de instituto, todas son tontas, inmaduras e inútiles" -dijo según ella imitando su tono de voz.

- Estaba ebrio Elena, sólo lo hice con la primera que se me cruzó. No era consciente de mis actos, ni siquiera elegí con quien hacerlo, sólo pasó!

- Pues me pasó lo mismo, no me entiendo ni yo. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber escogido a Stefan para hacerlo, sólo llevé a alguien de la mano a esa maldita habitación y nos dormimos. Además no entiendo porque rayos te estoy dando explicaciones de lo que pasó... ah! ya recuerdo, estás "ofendido".

- Diablos Elena, creo que cuando estás ebria eres menos irritante. No quieres entrar a emborracharte un rato? - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Ella resopló molesta y se cruzó de brazos apartando la mirada. La verdad es que hasta enojada se veía encantadora.

- Fue un error - terminó de decir ella - el alcohol tiene la culpa.

- Siempre supe que no aguantabas más de dos vasos, lo supe desde que te vi - dijo fingiendo un tono dramático. Ahora ella no parecía molesta. Y él tampoco se sentía así... entonces todo estaba bien entre ellos? Bueno, ella no estuvo con su hermano lo cual no significaba el fin de los problemas pero al menos la parte principal y dolorosa del asunto. Si todo había sido como Elena decía y no fue consciente que se acercó justamente Stefan así como él no recordaba como se involucró con Caroline... todo bien? Ya no había porque estar hablando con tanta ironía? Ok, eso era pedir imposibles.

- Entonces que? Vas a seguir jugando al "ofendido por nada"?

- Y tú a la "engreída inocente"?

- Como sea - otra vez silencio. Quizá esa era la forma de quedar bien que tenían de momento. Por supuesto aún habían cosas que conversar y aclarar pero no era momento para eso.

- Entonces, pasamos? - dijo él extendiendo una mano hacia la puerta para invitarla a entrar. Ella dudó unos segundos y luego le pareció notar que sonrió apenas.

- Vamos - sólo logró dar un paso cuando el fuerte sonido de unos tacones acercándose llamo la atención de ambos. Se giraron a ver y para su sorpresa vieron a Caroline avanzando hacia ellos. Y no parecía muy contenta.

* * *

Hay pues, llegó la Caroline D:


	6. Capitulo 6

_Holiii! vuelvo con cap recargado D: o mejor dicho con pelea de gatas XD #okno_

_Tema del capítulo:_

Mika - Good gone girl /XzVB_-9LqB4

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Avanzó firme y esplendorosa hacia ellos. Obviamente la mirada fiera fue para Elena y la sonrisa encantadora para Damon. Eso también se lo esperaba considerando lo que había visto entre ellos aquella "fatídica mañana". Lo que no esperaba era que apareciera en ese preciso momento y en ese lugar en un "bar de mayores", por así decirlo. Y mientras la veía llegar Damon estaba más convencido de que lo había seguido y que no se le metió en la cabeza el "no" rotundo que le dio.

- Hola Damon - dijo tranquila y sin dejar de sonreír - Elena - agregó apenas casi sin mirarla.

- Qué haces acá? - preguntó él sin saludar. Quería creer que eso no era más que una coincidencia y que sólo pasaba a saludar. Ya no quería seguir metido en ese lío con Caroline, no tenía porque preocuparse de ella - es un bar para mayores si no te has dado cuenta.

- Entonces qué hace ella aquí? - dijo mirando molesta a Elena. La Gilbert no sabía ni como reaccionar. Una parte de ella quería mandarla volando hasta China, otra parte le decía que de momento se muerda la lengua que no era la hora precisa para sacar las garras.

- Mejor me voy adentro, les diré que estás ocupado - se excusó Elena. No quería estar en medio de esos dos ni en sus charlas "post sexo". Según Damon no tenía ningún interés en ella y bien pudo haberse acostado con cualquiera, moría de curiosidad por ver como iba a acabar esa conversación pero la verdad no tenía vela en ese entierro.

- Dios, que tipa más insoportable - dijo Caroline en voz baja como para ella misma pero Damon la escuchó bien - estaban conversando sobre Stefan?

- Y él que tiene que ver?

- Por favor Damon, todo el mundo lo sabe. Ella y tu hermano...

- No me interesa - interrumpió inmediatamente. No quería hablar más de ese tema, Elena ya le había dicho que no pasó nada y con eso bastaba. Ahora la reputación que acababa de hacerse con esa gracia no se le iba a quitar todo el verano - qué haces aquí?

- Que uno no puede venir a tomar una copa?

- No aquí. Me estás siguiendo o qué? Tú y tus amiguitos se la pasan de reyes del Grill, por qué simplemente no se quedan allá?

- Pues ese no es asunto tuyo - vaya, si puso brava la rubia. Incluso se cruzó de brazos indignada - sólo estaba con Matt y Tyler, él nos contó que en este bar dejan entrar a los menores sin identificación y que además era muy bueno, por eso vinimos. Nos estacionamos allá atrás y pasé a saludar, qué tiene de malo eso? - sonaba convincente. Quizá debía creerle y no ser tan hostil, quizá estaba siendo paranoico.

- Como sea, quieres algo en especial?

- Sólo saludarte - dijo con una sonrisa más relajada - cómo has estado?

- Mi vida no ha cambiado drásticamente en estas menos de 24 horas en las que no nos hemos visto Caroline, gracias por preguntar - dijo con ironía, pero a ella eso pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

- Claro, pregunta tonta. Y por qué has venido hasta acá con Elena?

- No he venido con Elena, ella se coló a la fiesta de Rose.

- Ahh... bueno no me interesa en realidad, no veo la hora en que se largue del pueblo, el verano se me hace interminable!

- Escucha Caroline, no tengo el más mínimo interés que me uses para descargar tu ira y rivalidad femenina contra Elena. Así que si vas a seguir hablando así búscate una amiguita para cuchichear, nos vemos - estaba por irse, se dio la media vuelta, avanzó un paso y entonces Caroline se adelantó y se puse en su camino.

- Lo siento, no quise ser tan infantil con mis cosas... como sea! Ya que estamos acá y nos hemos encontrado... por qué no vamos a bailar? O a tomar algo? Qué te parece?

- Estoy en una fiesta de cumpleaños, lo siento tengo que volver con mi grupo, será para otra.

- No digo ahora, puede ser después - dijo con una sonrisa un poco más sensual. Provocativa. Se le acercó lentamente mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, tentándolo - podemos irnos luego a otro lado, ya sabes...

- Caroline - él tampoco pudo evitar una sonrisa. La chica era linda, pero no. Punto y se acabó, ya fue suficiente de ese error que le estaba costando un poco caro. No, ahora estaba sobrio y no iba a caer en la trampa una vez más - me caes bien, pero ya te dije que no tengo la intención de volver a repetir el plato. Una vez estuvo bien, dos? No lo creo. Ve con tus amigos, ya hablaremos luego.

- Damon, espera - ahora ella parecía más tranquila, o debería decir "razonable" - no soy ninguna tonta, sé que ya no quieres nada conmigo... bueno, estoy aceptando que en realidad nunca quisiste nada. Y es un poco duro sabes, porque para mi las cosas fueron diferentes. Siempre me has gustado, y si... esa noche estabas con unas copas encima y yo quise creer que bueno, era real. Que te gusté, que todas las cosas que dijiste eran en serio, ahora sé que no.

- Ni siquiera recuerdo las cosas que dije - y hasta tenía miedo de escucharlas. Que no sea ninguna cursilería por favor.

- Yo recuerdo cada palabra - había poca luz, pero podía ver como se cristalizaban sus ojos. Vamos, no. No le gustaba lidiar con esas cosas - y si hasta hace un rato reía o me esforzaba por parecer casual es porque es lo único que me queda. Cómo crees que me sentí esa mañana cuando me dijiste que estabas ebrio, que no te importó y que no fue nada para ti? Dolió y mucho. Pero seré fuerte y lo superaré. No pienso a echarme a llorar por esto.

- Bien dicho - no podía decir otra cosa. Ella sonrió tristemente. Si... entendía que había jugado con sus sentimientos sin quererlo pero ya no podía hacer nada, el daño estaba hecho.

- Sólo no me alejes de ti, no me evites como si fuera una peste que no quieres volver a ver. Podemos ser sólo amigos, conversar de vez en cuando, tomar una copa, nada más. Deja que yo supere esto sola, pero no agregues más drama tratándome así - podía decirse que hasta tenía razón en parte. No tenía porque alejarla como si fuera una apestada, aunque claro que si se había comportado así era porque quiso poner las cosas claras desde un principio y que entienda que no hay oportunidad alguna entre ellos. Entonces tranquilidad Damon, no hay porque alarmarse y estar a la defensiva. Claro, le molestaba y en realidad le hacía sentir extrañamente mal haber jugado con los sentimientos de alguien, puede que esa cercanía que le pedía le haga más daño. Pero qué le quedaba? Era como un precio consuelo.

- Está bien Caroline - suspiró - seamos "amigos". Y como amiga vas a comprender que es el cumpleaños de Rose mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria y ahora mismo ella merece todas mis atenciones. Así que nos tomaremos una copa luego, si? Yo invito - Caroline asintió con una sonrisa. Ahora parecía que todo iba mejor. Si, parecía.

- Nos vemos - dijo y se quedó ahí parada mientras Damon volvía hacia el interior del local. Una vez más le vinieron las ganas de llorar que no la habían abandonado en todo el día. El maquillaje y la oscuridad habían disimulado sus ojos hinchados de tanto lamentarse por lo que pasó. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Ella también estuvo un poco bebida pero era perfectamente consciente de sus actos. En el momento se sintió más libre, capaz de acercarse a Damon, de atraerlo. Le había gustado de toda la vida pero sabía que él prácticamente la había visto crecer desde que era una niña y jamás la vería como mujer. Pero esa vez lo consiguió, al menos eso creyó. Se acercó a ella, bailaron, se besaron... lo hicieron. Aunque ella hubiera querido que sea especial y en una situación mejor no pudo detenerse al sentir los besos y caricias tan deliciosas del hombre que siempre quiso y por el que suspiraba desde hace tiempo.

Le ardía todo el cuerpo de recordar lo que pasó entre ellos esa noche, la forma en que la hizo suya fue deliciosa, fue más que maravillosa. Y ella se entregó por completo a él, sin condiciones, sin importarle las consecuencias. Él no lo recordaba, no recordaba siquiera que hubo un momento de temor en el que ella quiso detenerse. Un momento en que ella tuvo miedo de que la lastimaran. Fue cuando le reveló que era virgen. Y para estar ebrio Damon fue bastante delicado en esa parte y hasta le dijo cosas lindas en medio de su borrachera para calmarla. Doloroso al principio, excitante luego cuando perdió el miedo y se acostumbró a él, a su piel ardiente rozando la suya, a sus labios recorriendo todo su cuerpo, a sus manos acariciándola toda, llevándola al delirio. Cómo iba a sentirse cuando al amanecer él era otro? Indiferente, relajado, sin tomarle importancia a lo que pasó entre ellos. Si él no lo recordaba no iba a ser ella quien iba a decírselo. Para qué explicarle lo que pasó entre ellos? No valía la pena. Lo único que le quedaba era resignarse a ser de momento una amiga, quizá con el tiempo él recuerdo lo que pasó o ella se lo diga. Sería como un trabajo a largo plazo, quien sabe valdría la pena.

Entró al bar, en una mesa la esperaban Tyler y Matt, al otro lado estaban Damon y su grupo... y esa Elena. "La insoportable" para ella. Al menos a la otra, la tal Rebekah, la aguantaba un poco. Pero a esta nada, no sabía exactamente porque pero no la pasaba con nada si apenas le había hablado. Quizá una de las razones era que traía como loco detrás de ella a su buen amigo Stefan y porque acababa de enterarse de lo que pasó esa noche entre ellos, era la comidilla del día. Pero principalmente porque casi siempre que le veía era cerca de Damon. Al menos no conversando directamente con él, pero si rondando. Y lo peor es que él parecía prestarle mucha atención. Hace un momento casi pierde los estribos al verlos conversar a solas y de una manera tan íntima que pensó iba a ser capaz de destrozarla. Esa tipa era de lo peor, y así es como merecía ser tratada.

- Caroline, te pedí una bebida - Matt le salió al encuentro llevando un cóctel pero ella tenía la vista fija en la mesa de Damon. Cumpleaños de Rose? Si claro! ella ni siquiera estaba en el grupo. Fue en ese momento en que Elena se paró y empezó a caminar hacia la barra. Sonrió, oportunidad perfecta.

- Gracias Matt, pero... lo quería con hielo!

- Pero dijiste...

- Sé lo que dije - interrumpió. Había comentado que quería una bebida sin hielo pero ahora necesitaba una excusa para ir a la barra - cambié de opinión, descuida. Yo voy a la barra a cambiarla, ya los alcanzo - Matt asintió y ella avanzó rápido hacia Elena, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Caminó despreocupadamente hacia ella, Elena también se había pedido una bebida y dio apenas un paso con ella rumbo a la mesa cuando Caroline chocó con ella haciendo que ambas bebidas caigan toda sobre la ropa de Elena - ay lo siento! te atravesaste! - se excusó tratando de disimular su alegría de haber arruinado su noche. Elena se quedó inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar. Y reaccionó de la manera más natural que podría tener toda adolescente enojada.

- Perra estúpida -dijo con rabia y la empujó a un costado para caminar a paso rápido hacia el baño. Estaba rabiosa! rabiosa era poco... totalmente emputecida! ganas de coger una botella y reventársela en la cara no le faltaban! Apenas llegó a la puerta del baño de mujeres la cerró detrás de sí con fuerza y le echó seguro. Se quitó la blusa rápidamente, estaba totalmente empapada. Asqueada echó la blusa al piso de un fuerte golpe y farfulló alguna maldición. Apenas se dio cuenta que Rose estaba en uno de los caños lavándose las manos hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Y ella sólo con brasier puesto.

- Ahhh... hola -apenas pudo decir Rose. Elena se sintió un poco nerviosa, sabía que Rose no la soportaba y la verdad no quería más problemas. Pero Rose sólo se quedó en silencio mientras la observaba fijamente... le estaba mirando los senos? - lindo diseño de interiores... Victoria Secret?

- Si... - soltó en un murmullo. Eso no venía al caso pero al menos no era ningún insulto.

- Y qué pasó?- preguntó Rose intercalando las miradas entre el brasier de "Victoria Secret" y los ojos de la chica.

- Caroline, me atacó con las bebidas.

- Oh... que desgracia. Bueno quédate un rato, entre chicas tenemos que ayudarnos, no? - dijo con una sonrisa. La primera que le dedicaba en realidad. Fue extraño pero de alguna manera la hizo sentir más cómoda. Ella también sonrió.

- Si claro, gracias...

* * *

_Por si no lo recuerdan, Rose pide Unión Civil Ya XD_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Lalalalala I'm back! Y traigo con capi lleno de acción... unión civil ya! XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

- Toma, puede que eso sirva - Rose sacó de su cartera algunos paños que tenía por ahí. Elena no quería desconfiar pero eso era un poco extraño, Rose no había hecho otra cosa que ponerle mala cara desde que la conoció así que... ¿por qué esa amabilidad ahora?

- Gracias... pero, ¿qué puedo hacer con esto? Igual mi ropa no sirve para nada.

- ¿Qué tal si humedeces los paños y te limpias el pecho? ¿O acaso quieres llevar perfume de vodka?

- Oh claro...buena idea - Elena tampoco entendía porque actuaba con tanta lentitud como si estuviera en la luna. Había algo que no conseguía definir, pero la presencia de Rose la perturbaba. Su mirada, su extraña y repentina amabilidad, no entendía que le pasaba.

-¡Dios apúrate niña! Límpiate de una vez, ¿o acaso quieres que alguien más entre y te encuentre así? ¿O quieres que yo misma te limpie como ni fueras una nena?

- Disculpa yo... emmm...gracias - dijo confusa. Rose sólo sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente. Intentó apartar la mirada pero la figura de Elena la tentaba. "Limpiar esos lindos senos y ese vientre...cariño eso te encantaría", pensó tratando de disimular sus pervertidos pensamientos. "Ok, retracto lo dicho. Damon tiene motivos para estar loco por esta chica", pensó con gracia. Es que vamos, no es normal encontrarse esas figuras en el baño en el día de tu cumpleaños. "Un buen regalo a la vista... gracias dios". Contuvo una carcajada, eso era demasiado.

- Apresúrate - dijo ya un poco más tranquila y luchando por apartar la mirada. Si Elena no estuviera casi segura de que Rose era algo así como la "amiga con derechos" de Damon que de pronto se portaba amable con ella hubiera confiado un poco más, eso bien podía ser una trampa. Como sea, no tenían por qué avergonzarse, estaban entre chicas.

- Si - contestó y se volvió al espejo para limpiarse el licor que estaba por secar en su piel - rayos, se me ha metido por todos lados - dijo tocando su sostén - ¡está todo húmedo! - renegó. Pasada la sorpresa por la presencia de Rose en el baño ahora volvía a recordar a la odiosa de Caroline Forbes quien se atrevió a hacerle esa desgracia. Sus senos estaban pegajosos, no soportaba esa sensación, le daban ganas de quitárselo pero eso ya sería demasiado - ¿y ahora qué voy a ponerme?

- Ah, eso no es problema - dijo Rose tranquila y se quitó la chaqueta negra de cuero. Debajo tenía una blusa ceñida que le quedaba bastante bien en realidad - la mayoría del tiempo tengo frío, pero como comprenderás...estoy entrando en calor -dijo en un tono que a Elena nuevamente le pareció extraño. Si por un segundo la chica hubiera sospechado las tendencias sexuales de Rose no estaría exhibiéndose así delante de ella. Ahora Rose recorría con la mirada las gotas de agua que surcaban el pecho de la joven. "¡Mierda... me estoy poniendo muy caliente!", pensó alarmada. Pero era demasiado tarde para decirle a su mente que dejara de alucinar con arrinconar a Elena contra la pared y lamer esas gotas de agua de la piel de su pecho - póntela, es pequeña pero te quedará bien.

- Gracias... - dijo sin poder evitar sonreír, no sabía que mosca la había picado a esa chica pero la verdad estaba siendo muy amable. Se puso la chaqueta de Rose y subió por completo el cierre. Le quedaba muy pegado pero la formaba bien, dejaba parte de su cintura al descubierto pero eso tampoco era un problema, todo lo contrario pues resaltaba sus curvas.

- Bájate un poco eso - repentinamente Rose la giró hacia ella y le bajó el cierre de la chaqueta hasta el nacimiento de los senos, torció los labios y lo bajó un poco más hasta lograr un provocativo escote - perfecto, ahora si te ves sexy. Se te van a echar encima todos los lobos... - "y lobas", pensó pero se cayó esa parte. En realidad Rose sabía que las lesbianas eran muy escasas en Mystic Falls por no decir que no existían. Así que la única loba que se le iba a arrojar encima era ella si no se controlaba.

- Oye Rose, en serio muchas gracias - dijo Elena sonriente. Era como si Caroline le hubiera hecho un favor, su nueva apariencia le sentaba más que bien

- De nada linda, para eso estamos las mujeres - dijo guiñándole un ojo. Al menos el tema de su atuendo estaba resuelto pero...¿salir y enfrentar nuevamente a Caroline? Eso no le hacía gracia para nada.

- Supongo que ya tenemos que regresar...dios, que vergüenza. Todos vieron lo que me hizo.

- Tú tranquila, todo va a salir de maravilla. Cuando ella te vea salir con la frente en alto le van a temblar las piernas.

- No creo que funcione - dijo dudosa - esa chica es... bueno, tú debes saberlo más que yo. La más popular del pueblo.

- Cierto. Pero ella no está en su terreno ahora, está rodeada de desconocidos. Tienes las de ganar Elena. No te digo que intentes algo contra ella, claro que no... no será necesario. Que te vea salir así de sexy ya es una victoria - Elena sonrió. Ok, quizá Rose no era la ogra que pensó que era, hasta podía pasar por alto que besó a Damon en su cara. Además ni siquiera debería importarle, lo que Damon haga o deje de hacer no era asunto suyo. "Si claro...como no" se dijo y de inmediato acalló esa voz. Ni pensarlo.

- Entonces sugieres que simplemente salga y haga como que aquí "no pasó nada".

- Si. Y te daré otro consejo. Si quieres ganarle a esa chiquilla que sea en su terreno, ponla en su sitio delante de su gente y verás que acabas con su reinado.

- No estoy segura de querer hacer eso. Verás es que yo... - ¿será que ya lo sabía? Seguro que si, todos lo sabían en el pueblo, no le sorprendería que Rose esté bien al tanto de todo su asunto con Stefan - ¿no has escuchado lo que dicen de mi?

- Lo siento pero ya estoy bastante grande para esos chismes de instituto. No sé que problema tienes o porque se te ha prendido, ya te di mi humilde consejo así que tómalo como quieras. Ahora...¿podemos ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños de una buena vez?

- Claro, yo siento haberte metido en esto.

- Descuida, ya pasó - contestó Rose de lo más relajado. Hace unos minutos no lo hubiera pensando así, pero tuvo suerte de encontrársela.

Salieron caminando tranquilas del baño, no había mucha gente en el bar y la gran mayoría de ahí eran hombres así que tan como Rose sospechó muchas de las miradas se volvieron hacia Elena que hace un rato estaba con una blusa casual nada sexy... y que en opinión de Rose ahora estaba para violarla. Caminó detrás de ella y otra vez sin querer se quedó mirando su esbelta figura y preguntándose porque carajos le agarró tanta rabia si estaba más buena que comer papas de Mc Donald's. Quizá fueron celos de amiga, si es eso... cuando vio lo interesado que estaba Damon en la chica y que encima ella se negaba a aceptar que le pasaba algo con él no pudo evitar odiarla por eso, reacción natural de una buena amiga. Y como buena amiga que era quizá debería dejar de mirarle el trasero. "¡Pecadora... acuérdate! ¡No desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo!", pensó y sonrió. Por supuesto que no sentía de pronto ni una atracción ni nada, sólo notaba de pronto que debió apreciar un poco más a Elena físicamente. Así que por eso todo bien, no era para tanto y ella bendecía la unión futura de Damon y Elena aunque eso arruinara sus planes de matrimonio falso con Damon. "Buen quizá podríamos hacer un trío, a él le encantaría". Y ahora si no pudo detenerse y empezó a reír por lo bajo descontroladamente.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? - no supo en que momento Damon llegó a su lado y la tomó suavemente del brazo. Quizá se distrajo tanto alucinando que no se dio cuenta que Elena se adelantó a la mesa y ya empezaba a contarle a tía Jenna del "pequeño incidente".

- ¿A mi? Nada, ¿por?

- No, por nada...

- ¡Oh vamos Damon! he visto cada centímetro de tu divina estaca así que no tenemos secretos, habla... ¡ya! - él le dedicó una media sonrisa, de esa que bajaba las bragas a muchas y que a ella la hacía sentirse "más cómoda".

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, es mi cumpleaños. Vengo del baño... casual.

- Claro... - y fue en unos segundos cuando Rose se dio cuenta del detalle. Damon apartó la mirada hacia Elena un instante, como diría ella, "una rápida chequeada a la mercadería". Y captó de inmediato porque Damon se había puesto raro de la nada.

- ¡Ah ya sé! lo dices porque le estaba mirando el trasero.

- Rose...- dijo en un tono de reproche que no sonó muy serio.

- Bueno ¿y qué quieres? Tiene buena forma y ese par... - levantó las manos como si estuviera tocando unos senos y se le escapó una risa - Damon le he visto más de lo que aspiras a verle en un mes.

- Rose, ¿basta quieres?- dijo con evidente fastidio. Ok, siempre que hablaba de chicas buenas con Damon solían matarse de risa pero este no parecía ser el caso, Damon tomaba en serio a esa Elena aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

- ¡Vamos Damon! no es que me la quitar tirar ni nada. Yo no soy una loba, no me la voy a comer... osea… ¡ni que ella quisiera! ¡Dime que esos no fueron celos porque me suicido!

- ¿Celos? No nada, sólo me pareció extraño verlas juntas, pero ya en serio... ¿qué pasó en el baño?

- Pues que Caroline Forbes la atacó con las bebidas, pero todo bien, la ayudé a secarse, arreglarse y la hice sexy. ¿Qué tal se ve? - ambos giraron a verla al mismo tiempo. Elena estaba parada al lado de la mesa con las manos apoyadas en ella. Y quizá lo hacía inconscientemente pero meneaba el trasero de un lado a otro de manera natural siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Damon la recorrió de arriba a abajo, la blusa que llevaba hace un rato era ancha y no le favorecía para nada. Y ahora... pues Rose tenía razón, se veía mucho mejor y lo estaba poniendo a mil - ¿no te digo? Para darle hasta que...

- Rose, tú ni siquiera puedes "darle".

- ¿Tú qué sabes de lo que hago en la intimidad? Te cuento que hay métodos para...

- No estoy interesado en escuchar como haces tus maromas en la cama Rose, lo siento.

- Pasiva - le dijo haciéndose la indignada y haciéndolo sonreír otra vez, esta Rose le salía con cada cosa que lo hacía vivir con el miedo de cagarse de la risa escandalosamente en lugares públicos.

- Soy activa, ya lo sabes.

- No hables en femenino, sólo queda bien cuando yo lo digo, cuando tú lo haces suena homosexual. Ahora superada tu pequeña escena de celos…

- ¡Qué no fue escena de celos! sólo me pareció raro y me acerqué por curiosidad. Y ahora... ¿me dijiste que Caroline le había echado las bebidas encima?

- Pues si, eso me contó. Está histérica mal... como ahora por ejemplo que me mira como si quisiera clavarme los puñales. Creo que deberíamos aclarar a todos que somos del mismo equipo así se dejan de joder. ¿De acá a cuanto todas las mocosas de instituto se te tiran?

- Desde siempre Rose, ya sabes... la carne fresca - le dijo de lo más fresco haciéndola reír.

- Como sea, tienes que poner orden aquí antes de que se agarren de los cabellos y se arrojen al barro, lo cual en realidad sería muy sexy, ¿te imaginas? Yo quiero ser juez en esa pelea.

- No habrá ninguna pelea porque acá nadie está discutiendo Rose, es sólo tú que te la pasas alucinando cosas extrañas sobre chicas en barro desnudas.

- ¡En ningún momento mencioné desnudas! ¿Oye Damon estás bien? ¿Por qué hoy estás aburrido? Siempre que hablo de cosas pornosas me sigues la cuerda y ahora... ¿qué tienes? ¡Oh ya sé! Sigues celoso de tu mejor amiga - dijo en tono juguetón, él sonrió la tomó de la cintura para llevarla al centro de la pista y bailar

- Ya no digas tonterías, es tu cumpleaños así que baila.

- Como quieras Damon, pero tú y yo sabemos que a quien te mueres por tomar de la cintura y bailar así es con la señorita Gilbert.

- Rose... - otra vez el tono de "reproche". Pero a Rose se le ocurrió una idea genial. No es que de pronto se le haya ocurrido que puede hacerla de cupido ni nada de eso, sólo que quizá si les daba un empujoncito...

- Porque si no lo haces tú lo hago yo - dijo mirando a Elena con interés - ya sabes, todos mueren por bailar con la cumpleañera. Y muy animadas podemos bailar entre chicas, y ya sabes que a veces las chicas cuando bailamos nos pasamos un poco para provocar y quizá una mano se me vaya sin querer queriendo a su...

- ¡Ok entendido! Rose no sé que te pasa pero sabes que si Jenna ve que te quieres pasar con su sobrina... - irritado mal. Celoso completo. Rose disimuló la sonrisa, iba por buen camino - no te lo va a perdonar.

- Sabes que cuando se trata de chicas nada me detiene, así que voy para allá y...

- Y prefiero mantenerla a salvo de tus garras, devoradora - bromeó haciéndose el desinteresado, ya había superado o mejor dicho logrado disimular sus celos -así que considera esto como un rescate anticipado de la amistad que tienes con Jenna

- ¡Ay no se vale! ¿por qué me quitas a todas las hetero? Si no prueban como van a saber que son lesbianas en el fondo?

- Estás caliente, te recomiendo una de las chicas del fondo - dijo señalando discretamente a tres muchachas que habían llegado solas y que por cierto se veían...interesantes. Buena sugerencia.

- Como quieras Damon, pero más te vale que alejes a Elena Gilbert de mi que me pongo como gata fiera y ya sabes lo que hago - le dijo en un tono bastante sugerente, y claro, aunque Elena tenía una bonita figura no estaba interesada en ella. Sólo se le había antojado joder un rato.

- Y lo digo, estás de miedo. Te hace falta una buena cogida.

- ¡Ay por favor! ¿y quién me va a dar? ¿tú?

- Te volvería hetero.

- ¡A mi no jodas con tu pene Damon!

- Por eso mismo Rose, no te he jodido aún y esa es la razón por la que eres lesbiana - dijo guiñando un ojo. Casi siempre terminaban en las mismas discusiones pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos gracioso.

- Como sea... si no salvas a Elena de la loba, la tendrás que salvarla de otros lobos - y él miró discretamente a la mesa. Elena sentada sola y un tipo intentando sacarla a bailar. Un tipo que no parecía muy agradable.

- Ya vengo - dijo él aparentando tranquilidad. Camino firme hacia la mesa en donde efectivamente un tipo de por ahí quería sacarla a bailar y ella lucía bastante incómoda. Pero como hacer de rescatista de forma prudente no era lo suyo y ya lo demostró esa vez que se conocieron en el baño, decidió sacarla del apuro de la manera más Damon posible. Ignorando totalmente al bailarín tomó de la mano a Elena suavemente y la hizo pararse de la mesa para atraerla a su lado, o mejor dicho pegarla totalmente a él. Elena se quedó sin respiración. Sentía una de las manos de Damon posada en su cintura, la otra aún sostenía su mano. Y la miraba directamente a los ojos... muy de cerca. Tragó saliva, sentía que hasta se le iba el aire, que su temperatura de pronto había subido hasta el límite. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, las piernas le volvieron a temblar como siempre que él se atrevía a acercarse así. Y aún en medio de todo Damon tiempo para sonreír provocativamente, haciendo que la sangre le hirviera

- ¡Oye! - reclamó el tipo - ¿qué demonios fue eso compañero?

- No creo que estés listo para esta mermelada, compañero - dijo casi en un canto, como en aquella conocida canción. Y antes de que el hombre siquiera pudiera reclamar Damon se la llevó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre la multitud que ya se congregaba al centro de la pista. Ella ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que llegó ahí, simplemente se dejó llevar... o se sintió volar. Todo había sido demasiado rápido y de pronto estaba ahí, al medio de la pista con Damon Salvatore y sus calientes manos tomándola de la cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo. Se sentía incapaz de reaccionar, sabía que tenía que hacerlo y no simplemente quedarse babeando pero no podía. Se sentía completamente a su merced. Si, Damon podía hacer en ese momento lo que se le dé la gana con ella y no iba a poder resistirse - ¿todo bien? - preguntó él suavemente sin aparta su intensa mirada.

- ¿Cómo? - apenas esa palabra salió de sus labios, quizá él ni la escuchó.

- Que ese tipo se estaba molestando y en aras de nuestra aparente tregua te salvé de sus garras. Ya te voy salvando la vida dos veces, deberás agradecerme.

- Ahhh... - claro, claro. El tipo la molestaba, él se dio cuenta y la sacó de la incómoda situación - gracias...

- No me agradezcas, soy un héroe por naturaleza - dijo con una sonrisa provocativa. Vamos... tenía que calmarse. No podía caer en su juego. No iba a demostrarle nada de lo que él le provocaba aunque a esas alturas debería ser más que obvio.

- Como sea... - intentó apartarse, pero su cercanía le resultaba demasiado agradable, no podía ni quería estar lejos de él. "Tranquila Elena, la mejor manera de demostrarle que no te importa es haciendo como si esto no te afectara, así que sigue con el juego", pensó. Eso no sonaba muy razonable considerando que estaba casi derritiéndose, pero al menos era mejor que salir corriendo - entonces Damon - dijo con una media sonrisa - ¿esta es tu forma de invitar a bailar a la gente?

- Por lo general si, aunque esta vez era un rescate. Pero puedes tomarlo como una cordial invitación de mover las caderas al ritmo de la música.

- No suena mal - eso, ahora estaba un poco más relajada. Rose tuvo razón, ahora lucía más sexy, se sentía más sexy, atractiva y segura. No le interesaba si Caroline la miraba fijamente como si fuera a matarla, que le duela por haberla querido perjudicar y que ahora ella esté mejor - te concederé el honor de esta pieza musical - ambos sonrieron, como si lo de esa noche de borrachera ya hubiera sido superado. Era hora de bailar.

* * *

**Pues ahora bailan :D**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Holi a todas/os! :D debo mencionar que me siento contentis por tener nuevas lectoras =) De este fic tengo varios capis escritos así que mientras ando loca por la tesis tienen reserva aún para que no tengan que esperar semanas o meses entre capitulos! Se hace lo que se puede y me alegro que lo que guste =) pero a lo que he venido! El capi de día de hoy! Sigue la fiesta de Rose, pero tendremos un corto flashback pues las cosas entre Damon y Elena se van arreglando poco a poco :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Caroline no le quitaba la vista de encima a Elena y Damon quienes llevaban buen rato en la pista de baile. Sabía que no tenía por qué importarte, total ella no era nada de Damon y quizá jamás lo sería. ¡Pero como le jodía que esté bailando con ella! Bien juntos, animados, siguiendo el ritmo de una música bastante sensual. Tenía que aceptar su derrota y reconocer que el salvaje y precipitado acto de echarle la bebida a la blusa había sido un error de los gruesos, quiso arruinarla pero termino causándole un beneficio. Y por lo poco que había observado, Rose y Elena ahora parecían llevarse bien, eso si era más preocupante pues Rose era la mejor amiga de Damon y todos saben que cuando la mejor amiga que anda endulzando el oído hablándote bien de otra y además metiendo su cuchara para programar encuentros "casuales"... pues mal, en eso si estás jodida.

No es que conozca mucho sobre Rose, sólo sabía por medio de Stefan que no era la "amiga con derechos" de Damon aunque se diga lo contrario, incluso ella misma los había visto varias veces en una situación que daba mucho que pensar. Pero bueno, Stefan era el hermano y si él lo dice debe ser verdad. Y hablando de Rose, que chica esta. A veces Caroline tenía la sensación que no simpatizaba con nadie aparte de Damon y el pequeño grupo que estaba celebrando su cumpleaños en ese momento. Caroline como linda "Señorita Mystic Falls" siempre se había portado muy amable con ella a pesar de los rumores de que era una antipática de lo peor... y claro, siempre había recibido la misma fría respuesta. No creía haber hecho nada en especial para merecer el desprecio o indiferencia de esa chica, supuso que sólo el ser menor que ella la marcaba para mal... pero entonces, ¿por qué se llevaba bien con Elena? Esa chica que salió de la nada y que en su opinión no tenía ningún mérito ni nada en especial.

- ¿Qué tanto miras Car? - dijo Tyler interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ni aún así apartó la vista de Elena y Damon. Cogió su vaso y bebió un poco usando el sorbete.

- Esa chiquilla es insoportable - fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿Elena Gilbert? a mi me parece genial - dijo tranquilo.

- Si, ayer en la fiesta antes de que te fueras me terminó cayendo de maravilla - añadió Matt - si que sabe como divertirse - Caroline los miró molesta, ganas de mandarlos a volar no le faltaban.

- Cállense - fue lo único que pudo decir, ya suficiente con tener que soportar a Elena bailando con Damon para encima pelearse con sus amigos.

- Déjala, está así desde hace días - le dijo Tyler a Matt restando importancia al asunto - además Stefan ya está en camino.

- ¿Qué? - apenas escuchó ese nombre y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Si, le mandé un texto hace un rato, llegará en cualquier momento - dijo Matt un poco extrañado por la felicidad repentina de Caroline. Claro que esos dos eran buenos amigos pero igual le pareció un poco exagerada esa reacción.

- Perfecto - ahora ya no podía dejar de sonreír. Y ella no tuvo que mover ni un dedo... eso era justicia divina! Ahora llegaría Stefan, Elena lo vería y se iría corriendo a la mesa alejándose completamente de Damon. No estaba segura si al final de verdad Stefan se había acostado con la igualada de Elena pero de lo que si estaba segura es que si a esa chica le quedaba un poco de dignidad apenas vea entrar al tipo con el que se metió a la cama la otra noche y se diera cuenta que estaba bailando en su cara con el hermano mayor, pues obviamente se iba a largar en el acto. Y punto para Caroline Forbes. Aunque no era precisamente un triunfo, sólo era cuestión de esperar.

Por su lado, Elena estaba en lo propio. Se sentía como en una canción de Madonna, para ser precisa "Girl gone Wild", siendo exacta en la parte que dice "Like a girl gone wild, a good girl gone wild". Ok, no era ninguna santa y eso lo aceptaba, pero no recordaba haberse emocionado tanto en un baile estando sobria, porque según cuenta la leyenda la Elena ebria es el alma de la fiesta. Con nervios al principio pero avanzando poco a poco se dejó llevar por el ritmo, claro que no sólo era la música. Era Damon. Tomándola de la cintura, girándola, apretándola a sí cuando el momento era preciso, tentándola con esas miradas petrificantes, haciendo que todo su cuerpo ardiera con el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel. Sabía que tenía que seguirle el juego, que no tenía que dejarse llevar con tantos ojos sobre ellos pero... ¿cómo evitarlo? Si cada acercamiento era una invitación a más. Ella pretendía ser indiferente o actuar como si eso fuera casual pero mientras más lo intentaba peor era. Una mirada bastaba para hacerla volar hasta quien sabe que planeta.

- ¿Estás cansada? - le susurró él al oído.

- Para nada - contestó de lo más relajada. ¿Cómo cansarse de eso? Si de pronto se daba cuenta que cuando estaba con él disfrutaba un poco más de las cosas. Ambos fingiendo una actitud despreocupada, entregándose al momento y actuando como si hace un rato no hubieran estado "peleados" o algo así. Si dejaba de pensar en eso y en todas las que Damon le había hecho pasar con sus comentarios durante esos días en Mystic Falls, además claro de sus "discusiones" y el hecho de haberlo visto en la cama con Caroline, en fin si se olvidaba de esos detalles podía incluso llegar a pensar lo mucho que disfrutaba la compañía de Damon y hasta que la hacía sentir cómoda.

- Ven, vamos a tomar aire - dijo él tomándola del brazo y sacándola de la zona de baile. Elena no entendió exactamente porque hizo algo así si todo parecía ir perfectamente bien entre ellos dos hasta el momento, por ella quería seguir bailando hasta saber que tan lejos podía llegar con esos sensuales movimientos que le provocaba hacer estando con él. Pero no, se fueron hacia afuera, al mismo lugar donde hace un rato habían tenido su "discusión". Cierto, adentro hacía mucho calor y lamentablemente esa chaqueta negra era lo único que tenía puesto, pero definitivamente el material de la prenda no ayudaba mucho y moría de calor. Al cabo de unos segundos la fresca brisa la hizo sentir mejor. Bueno, ahí estaba... a solas con Damon. El tipo que a su parecer le había hecho la vida imposible desde que llegó a ese pueblo.

- Oye Damon - preguntó despacio sin mirarlo, su vista estaba perdida en algún punto del estacionamiento - ¿por qué me odiabas tanto?

- ¿Perdón? Tú me odiaste primero.

- No, tú primero. Yo fui inocente en una urgencia al baño y tú me hiciste quedar mal delante de Rose. Por suerte ya logré limpiar mi imagen de acosadora sexual en los baños. Pero eso fue tu culpa- él suspiró fingiendo resignación, como quien sabe que está mal pero prefiere no admitirlo y llevar el asunto a la broma.

- Sólo estaba bromeando, tú llevaste mi inocente chiste a límites insospechados considerando que yo te salvé la vida.

- No seas exagerado, yo...

- Elena... - interrumpió él levantando un dedo en señal de que ella no tenía nada que refutar. Elena se quedó con la boca abierta, tenía que defenderse de esa "acusación" aunque la "acusación" esté bien fundada.

- Pero...

- No señorita. Lo sabes. ¿Quién empezó? - ella apartó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Era duro aceptar que se equivocaba y menos cuando andaba en plan de víctima. Juró mantener su postura digna y de víctima del "inescrupuloso" Damon, pero en ese momento la verdad le golpeaba en la cara de tal manera que no podía negarlo.

- Pues yo no interpreté todo como una broma. No me diste opción, tuve que atacar.

- Sacar las garras.

- No es para tanto! ese es otro de tus problemas, ¡exageras todo! Eres más exagerado que yo y Rebekah dice que no hay nadie como yo, así que date una idea de lo dramático que puedes llegar a ser - él le sonrió. No estaban ahí para discutir. La expresión de Elena también se relajó y terminó sonriendo. Era la segunda etapa de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, hace un rato también lo hicieron pero para resolver el tema de sus excesos en la fiesta. Ahora estaba el tema de "el origen". Si, resolver "el origen" era parte fundamental para que puedan entenderse de una vez. Durante todo ese tiempo se habían portado como dos enemigos mortales y todo se debe a eso... "el origen". Ambos tenían la seguridad que si eso quedaba aclarado les esperaba algo nuevo a los dos. En parte los asustaba, también pensaban que no tenían por qué resolverlo, era mejor dejar las cosas así. Pero ya que el tema había salido a flote pues quedaba de otra.

- Fue sin querer - dijo Damon tranquilo y con una media sonrisa mirándola a los ojos. Ella bajó la mirada, Damon ya lo había admitido pero a ella se le seguía haciéndole difícil.

- Lo sabía. Lo supe desde un primer momento. Pero...

- Eres una dramática - bromeó él. Elena sonrió, estaba en lo cierto.

- La peor de las dramáticas - le siguió el juego. Elena se paró a su lado muy cerca de él. Al cabo de unos segundos sintió que un brazo de Damon la rodeaba posándose en su hombro. El corazón empezó a latirle con rapidez... ¿acaso ya estaba todo resuelto?

- Entonces, ¿hacemos como que no pasó nada?

- Si quieres... - respondió en voz baja. No lo miraba, tenía miedo de hacerlo y quedarse petrificada. Si sólo esa cercanía le ponía la piel de gallina no quería imaginar cómo explotaría si lo miraba a los ojos en ese instante. Tenía una pregunta atravesándole la garganta, una pregunta que luchaba y quería salir. Pero si lo hacía no habría marcha atrás. Todo cambiaría y quizá para siempre. Si le preguntaba si era verdad lo que dijo ese día, el día de "el origen" no habría manera de detener lo que estaba por venir...

* * *

**Semanas antes...**

_Elena caminaba por la plaza de Mystic Falls. Milagrosamente estaba sola, siempre andaba acompañada de los dos Mikaelson y aunque eso no debería intimidarlo igual prefería acercarse cuando nadie la rodee. No es que la haya estado espiando, pero si la había visto varias veces desde aquel encuentro en el baño. A lo lejos claro, no sabía mucho de ella, sólo que se sentía atraído de una forma casi abrumadora. Casi no, abrumadora total. Locamente atraído por ella. Tenía muchas ganas de acercarse, pero ella en ningún momento había volteado a verlo y jamás dio señales de darse cuenta de sus miradas. Claro, Damon vivía diciendo que no salía con chicas de instituto por más lindas que fueran, pero al diablo con eso. Esta chica de la que apenas sabía su nombre lo atraía, tenía que acercarse a ella. Y por supuesto, no sería nada sutil. Se lo diría de frente, cara a cara y sin temores, que pase lo que tenga que pasar._

_Había poca gente en la plaza a esas horas, Elena caminaba distraídamente con un libro en sus manos. Lo ojeaba curiosa, se detenía de a ratos a leer un poco. Y fue entonces cuando ella giró y empezó a caminar en su dirección sin mirarlo. No se dio cuenta exactamente en que momento pasó, pero él comenzó a andar a su encuentro como hipnotizado, presuroso por acercarse a ella, por hablarle, por tener al fin un motivo para tenerla cerca. Y entonces ella aceleró el paso, Damon se detuvo a tiempo para no chocar violentamente con ella pero igual se atravesó en su camino. Chocaron, el libro de Elena voló por los aires y al caer terminó hecho una desgracia en el piso. La chica ahogó un grito de sorpresa y rabia, Damon se inclinó para recoger el libro pero ella se adelantó. Ciertamente no era el encuentro que esperaba pero al menos ahí la tenía._

_- ¿Acaso no puedes fijaste donde caminas? - dijo aún sin mirarlo mientras ponía en orden el libro - ¡fíjate lo que has hecho!_

_- Una pena - contestó sin dejar de sonreír. A la mierda con el libro, ahí estaba ella hecha una fiera, que linda se veía enojada. Y fue en ese momento cuando ella reconoció su voz pues levantó la mirada inmediatamente y abrió la boca sorprendida._

_- ¡Tú! ¿quieres hacerme la vida imposible o qué?_

_- ¿Yo? Pero si sólo fue un... - iba a decir "accidente", pero Elena al parecer no tenía intención de dejarlo hablar._

_- Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Búscate algo mejor que hacer - lo esquivó y empezó a caminar alejándose. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, no la iba a dejar irse así de fácil. Era lógico que estuviera molesta considerando lo accidentado de sus únicos dos encuentros, había que corregir eso al instante. Fue detrás de ella hasta quedar a su lado, ella bufó molesta y aceleró el paso. Damon sonrió y aceleró el paso al igual que ella._

_- Y qué hay si no tengo nada mejor que hacer aparte..._

_- ¿Aparte de seguirme? ¿Y qué hay si llamo a la policía? Me estás acosando - Damon frunció el ceño. Apenas habían intercambiado palabras pero esa forma de interrumpir cada cosa que quería decir empezaba a irritarlo._

_- Exagerada - intentó llevar todo a la broma y le sonrió. Por un instante ella se quedó parada y lo miró. Notó, o quizá le pareció notar, que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, quizá porque estaba muy cerca de ella, quizá porque esa forma de mirarla lo decía todo._

_- Echaste mi libro al piso, me haces pasar vergüenza, ¿y dices que es una exageración?_

_- Fue una bro..._

_- ¡No estoy para bromas! - interrumpió nuevamente. Cielos, que desesperante se había puesto la chica esta. Pero vamos, conocía bien esas reacciones, lo había notado. También le gustaba al menos de una manera, esa actitud era como una coraza para que no note lo que le pasaba con él - tengo cosas que hacer en lugar de perder mi tiempo con un idiota._

_- Ah entiendo, ahora soy un idiota - siguió el juego, pero Elena parecía cada vez más molesta y ya no sabía definir si fingía o no. Quizá se equivocó con ella, esas cosas suelen pasar. Te atrae alguien a primera vista, te acercas, lo conoces y adiós encanto. Hubieras preferido guardar la ilusión a tener que mandar todo al tacho de esa manera._

_- ¿Eres así con todos o sólo conmigo? ¿Por qué rayos me agarras de punto para tus tonterías si apenas me conoces?_

_- No, te equivocas. No soy así con todos, solo con la chica que me gusta - lo soltó. Ahora quizá esperaba que ella se tranquilice o que se ponga media nerviosa, se relaje y sonría. Eso quizá hubiera sido normal. Pero Elena se quedó callada, lo miró incrédula y lanzó una carcajada._

_- Ay por favor, ¿crees que soy idiota o qué? Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para tus invenciones. Así que mira a la derecha, cruza la pista y vete a dormir a tu casa, ¿si? Dios, que tipo tan insoportable - se dio la media vuelta y empezó a andar en dirección contraria. Efectivamente, todo era como lo temía. Se había ilusionado en vano con una mocosa engreída que no valía la pena en lo absoluto._

_- Que tipa... - dijo irritado en voz alta._

_- ¡Te estoy escuchando! - vociferó Elena mientras aceleraba el paso alejándose de él._

_- ¡Para lo que me interesa! - agregó él molesto. Para empezar no entendía porque reaccionaba de esa manera, lo normal hubiera sido que le resbale las reacciones de alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero en fin, ahí estaba, molesto y encima gritándolo._

_Elena se alejó, él también hizo lo mismo. A partir de ahí empezarían los problemas. Fue "el origen"._

* * *

Elena recordó con claridad lo que pasó: empezando por el choque accidental, su actitud infantil, las miradas de Damon, lo nerviosa que se puso al notarlo tan cerca; pero sobre todo recordaba lo que le dijo. "Sólo con la chica que me gusta". Desde entonces había omitido de su mente esa parte del drama que se armó. Decía que él empezó a molestarla. eso le contó a Rebekah, a Kol y a todo el que se le cruzaba. Nadie supo lo que él le dijo, tampoco quería contarlo. Hizo como si no hubiera escuchado. ¿Pero por qué exactamente? ¿Entró en pánico? ¿Se descontroló? No era la primera vez que arruinaba algo con esa forma de reaccionar tan absurda. Y aún en ese momento no podía creer lo que Damon le dijo. Se acercó a ella porque le gustaba, si... es era. Y ahora con él al lado y la situación aparentemente resulta, con un brazo de Damon rodeándola y ella sintiéndose tan cómoda a su lado se preguntó si quizá no era momento de aclarar mejor las cosas.

- Damon...

- Si, dime.

- Lo que me dijiste... ¿era verdad? - se atrevió a preguntar con voz temblorosa. Tenía miedo de la respuesta, incluso si fuera positiva tenía miedo de lo que pasaría después cuando lo admita. No era como las otras chicas, nunca lo sería. No era como Bekah que podía salir con chicos, pasar de un novio a otro como si fuera natural (en realidad suponía que eso era natural, ella era la rara), y hasta andar coqueteando no se le daba bien. Así que si de pronto Damon confirmaba aquello, pues quizá simplemente iba a colapsar. Damon se había quedado en silencio, ella sentía que los segundos se hacían más y más largos, ¿qué esperaba? Sólo tenía que soltar un monosílabo y acabar con esa tortura. Pero entonces Damon empezó a apartar lentamente el brazo de ella y se apartó también a una distancia prudente. No entendía porque hizo eso, se sintió completamente descolocada y lo peor era que ni podía reclamar.

Pero pronto lo supo. Miró al lado y vio un auto estacionándose y alguien que empezaba a miraros fijamente. Era Stefan

* * *

**A pues... llegó Steffy D:**

**Se complicarán las cosas? Caroline meterá cizaña? Que tanto Steroline habrá en este fic consiráderando que la autora es Klaroline? XD Misterios que la ciencia no puede resolver pero que se sabrán proximamente!**

**Ahora me tomaré unos minutos para... ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO! (OKNO XD) Por si les interesa y tienen tiempo o si gustan, mejor dicho! Tengo por aquí varios fics publicados, pueden darse una vueltita si les apetece :D**

**- Love is a Suicide - UA Klaroline, Klebekah, Kolorine, Kobekah - Genero policial, crimen, misterio. Acción balas, sangre, bitches XD #okno**

**- Any Other World - Fic con los originales como protas. Arranca en la 3ra temp pero sigue rumbo propio. Klaroline, Kalijah, Kol + Personaje propio**

**- Oper your Hearth - One Shot Kol & Davina **

**Otros temas**

**- Hasta el fin - Para las que gusten del anime FullMetal Alchemist, fic sobre Riza & Roy**

**- Árbol Charyou - Para frikis de Stephen King y los libros y/o comics de La torre Oscura**

**Entre otros! :D**

**Bueno chao XD**


End file.
